Who Are You?
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Rachel returns to school a completely different person,while the others are almost okay with the change,Quinn isn't. She's determined to find out what caused the change. M rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It was returning to Mckinley after the summer that things were different.

Rachel Berry showed up wearing leather as she turned off the engine of her obviously new motorcycle, when the hell did she get cool?

"Hello Quinn" she said with a wink as she passed me to move down the hall, what the hell was that?

"Damn, Berry's got hott" Puck said leaning against my locker lazily.

I was unable to suppress the urge to roll my eyes, "shut up"

"Come on, girl, I mean I know you're religious and not into lady loving and what not, but you've gotta agree it's a total 360, she's wearing leather for fuck's sake!"

"What's the deal with hott new Rachel and the bike?" Brittany asked as she and Santana approached us.

"It's true, normally I'd find myself repulsed and searching for the nearest toilet bowl but dayum!" Santana agreed.

I rolled my eyes at them all.

"Just cause' she's wearing leather and riding a motorcycle doesn't mean she's going to be any less annoying" I snapped.

"Who gives a fuck when she looks like that?" Puck commented with a sleazy grin at the girls.

I looked over to Berry's locker where she was stood applying gloss in her mirror, she caught my eye and smiled, I quickly turned away with a frown.

"New look, Rach?" Finn asked with a weary smile as he approached the small girl.

"New term new tude'" she commented coolly before walking away leaving him standing with a look of horror on his face.

"That was dope!" Artie yelled as the group of Glee misfits met together between classes.

"Did you see how she just brushed him off like that? He deserves it after the way he's treated her and she's finally realized it, hey he might be my brother but that doesn't mean I appreciate him being a complete and utter ignoramus" Kurt stated.

"I've always fantasized about riding a motorcycle" Tina admitted turning a little pink, Mike looked to her in surprise.

The entire school was buzzing with chatter about her and there were rumours that her leather number was hiding some new additions to her body.

When it was time for Glee everyone thought they were in the presence of a whole new person. For the first time **ever **she actually wasn't the first person in the room, she didn't fight anyone for solos and she didn't speak over or correct anyone in a condescending tone.

"Rachel" Puck called getting the girl's attention, "is it true about the tattoos and piercings?"

She just grinned before sticking out her tongue showing everyone the shiny silver bar that was now stuck in it.

"Rachel, won't that affect your singing?" Mr Schu asked sounding concerned; he was also a little panicked. This Rachel was very different and though old Rachel was annoying he couldn't see what had prompted such a dramatic change of character.

"Nope it's healed, Mr S. No biggie"

"I don't even recognise you anymore" Finn stated with a bitter chuckle.

"Good, because I'm a new me now. A me that has finally gotten over you"

The club stared on wide eyed at the new and improved Rachel Berry.

"The fuck happened this summer?" Santana whispered in my ear.

"Beats me" I whispered back shrugging my shoulders but I couldn't help but question it myself.

"Can I cut out a little earlier today? I have somewhere I've got to be" Rachel stated casually.

Jaws dropped, including my own. Mercedes eyebrows raised, Mr Schu's eyes grew wide and Kurt paled slightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked accusingly, though he was enjoying the fact that he'd now get to propose that Madonna medley.

"I've grown up and lived" Rachel laughed, even her laugh sounded different somehow.

"While I still remain passionate about my dream I now have far realer expectations of my future and I've broadened my musical horizon, I've fallen in love with Rock and I've started learning to play both the drums and the electric guitar"

While the rant was unexpected, not to mention different, nonetheless it was still a Rachel Berry kind of babble.

"That is so hot!" Puck exclaimed and the other guys nodded too, as did Brittany and Santana, Tina would've agreed too but Mike was too busy keeping an eye on her after her earlier comment.

"So did you just get the tongue ring or?"

"Tongue, Naval, a tattoo…" Rachel stated sounding slightly bored, like talking had become a chore to her.

Talking, a chore to Rachel Berry!

"So if there's nothing else can I get going? I don't want to get caught in traffic; Angel doesn't like to be kept waiting"

"Angel? I'm sorry is that the name you've given your bike or?" Mr Schu asked scratching his head confused and still in shock.

"No, Angel's a girl I've been seeing over the summer"

With that last sentence she was walking out, with twelve sets of shocked eyes on her unable to not notice the way the leather moved with her body as she walked.

I frowned so hard I could almost feel the wrinkles settling against my forehead.

Berry has a girlfriend, what the hell? _Why do you care? _

"I don't" I whispered to no one but myself.

All at once voices started to swarm the silence.

"She's always pinged me as bi" – Kurt.

"I have no idea what just happened" – Mercedes.

"Maybe it's for the attention?" – Tina.

"Well she's certainly got it going on" – Santana.

"Truth" – Artie.

"Did I turn her gay?" – Finn.

"I'm a little in love with her right now" – Puck.

I tuned out the conversation as Santana started babbling in Spanish, I caught the words 'crazy' and 'hott' as I grabbed my things and left the room without a word.

I didn't know what the hell had happened to make Berry change that much in two months but I was damn well going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Wow so many story alerts already,thank you so much! But reviews would be nice too..pwease? :3 I appreciate all of your opinions and would love to hear them.

Angel, it turned out, was anything but the definition of her name.

I'd heard from Jewfro that Angel was a 20 year old cigarette smoking guitar slinging lady killer originally from California.

So what the hell was she doing in Lima?

"She's a major party girl, all kinds of crazy"

"She got busted for marijuana possession in high school"

"Apparently she lives in one of the biggest houses in town"

I tried to ignore the comments around me, why on earth would Rachel want to be associated with a girl like that?

"Q, snap out of it" Santana said waving a hand in front of my face; I shook my head looking to her.

"Could you guys talk about something other than that attention seeker for two seconds?" I said exasperatedly.

"Jello" Brittany stated as I raised an eyebrow.

"Little jealous are we?" Kurt teased, I shot him a glare that I hoped made him pee his pants.

"No! I just think Berry should quit being so god damn selfish when she's supposed to care about Glee more than anything or anyone in her life!"

With that I slammed my locker shut and marched my way down the halls as people moved out of my way.

I saw the biker boot wearer heading for the bathroom and decided to follow her.

"Hello Quinn" she greeted with a smirk as she propped herself up on a sink playing with a zippo lighter.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I came to check you were coming, Ms Rivera doesn't appreciate tardiness"

Berry rolled her eyes; it was getting increasingly tempting to punch her.

"Well, thanks for the warning, but I'm not going to class"

So now she was ditching too, on the second day back.

"What on earth has happened to you?" I asked incredulously.

She seemed to frown and look to her feet, for a split second she looked like the old animal sweater loafer wearing Rachel Berry.

"I've changed, Quinn. For the better" she stated.

I couldn't decide which of us she was trying to convince more.

"Just because you show up at school riding a motorcycle thinking you're some badass doesn't make you anything special!" I argued.

"And just because you're a bitch that got knocked up doesn't mean you can tell me how to live my life!"

I felt like I'd been punched in the chest, as the memories of the previous year came flooding back I rushed into a cubicle to fill the bowl with my stomach contents.

When I was done I wiped my blurry eyes and was aware she was holding my hair back.

"Get off me" I said pushing her away as I wiped desperately at my mouth.

Smooth Fabray, you sound really fierce when your voice breaks and cracks like that.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't of said that" she apologized.

I laughed bitterly.

"Sorry doesn't mean anything from your mouth any more, Berry. You know before yesterday I thought you were going to come back and that we might actually strike up a friendship"

"You mean the friendship I've been offering for years that you've NEVER wanted to take because you're so up your own ass you think you're too good for me?"

"I guess I'm mistaken, because apparently this new bad-girl Berry is too busy with her delinquent girlfriend and air polluter to care about her friends and Glee anymore"

She laughed a bitter laugh of her own.

"You mean the friends that didn't make any plans with me? The friends that went and spent their summer frolicking and jumping around in the sun?"

"Rachel-"

"The friends that I thought would actually be there for me when I needed them but no, god forbid Rachel Berry actually get a response from any one. I don't have friends; you all just put up with me in Glee club"

I calmed down as I saw the girl before me show a flicker of vulnerability.

"Rachel, we can talk about this"

"No!" she yelled, "there's nothing to talk about"

"There obviously is"

"You know what, Quinn? Fuck you, fuck all of you. I knew I shouldn't have come back; it's just going to be another year of me being somebody's victim. Well prepare your army of clones cause' this year I'm not taking it lying down" she spat before pushing past me out of the door.

I followed her down the hall ignoring the voice in my head that told me to just go to class.

"I'm sorry I ever victimized you Rachel but I've changed!"

And I'm still trying.

"You're sorry?" she laughed, "and I suppose I'm supposed to forgive you just like that, right?"

I'd never seen her so angry before, it was frightening but intriguing at the same time.

"No but-"

"But nothing, sweetheart, cause y'see, I don't care any more"

"What don't you care about, Rachel?" I asked as my hand almost reached out for hers.

"Anything! I don't care about anything any more"

She punched the locker next to my head before taking a deep breath.

"You know why I don't care about anything any more, Barbie?" she spat venomously.

"Because all caring does is get you dead"


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Overwhelmed with story alerts, you guys are awesome! But reviews make me smile even more,so pretty please? I already have another two chapters written up for y'all!

I couldn't shake her words, they echoed in my ears as I lay in bed that night.

And when the following morning Rachel was no where to be seen, I panicked.

When I realized I didn't even have the girl's number I mentally slapped myself feeling a pang of guilt after the conversation the previous day.

I asked around for it as casually as I could but nobody took me seriously, I found I wanted to punch Kurt in the mouth when he laughed asking if it was because I wanted to borrow her leather pants.

Santana put a stop to my antics.

"Q, you look about ten shades of crazy right now, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, Santana's a bitch but she's my bitch.

"Have you seen Berry? She's seemingly M.I.A" I said attempting to appear nonchalant.

She laughed, "Didn't you hear? She's already been sent home"

My stomach dropped.

"Why? What happened?"

"Jewfro tried to grab her leather clad ass so she punched him in the nose" she replied pulling a face at me.

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a look to say I wasn't in the mood.

"Okay" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I just met Angel" Puck stated with a smirk as he sauntered by them.

I felt like banging my head against the lockers when Santana cursed in Spanish.

"Would I do her?" she enquired.

"I swear I'm gonna puke" I murmured closing my eyes.

"Do her?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "baby you'd take that thing home to momma and put a ring on it, damn she's fine!"

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriends don't approve of you wanting to tap Berry's" I stated with a frown, particularly aimed towards Santana.

Brittany's a sweet girl, she might be naïve but she doesn't deserve to be cheated on.

Santana snorted at me, such an attractive sound.

"Please, she's already told me we should ask Rachel to come to one of our sleepovers" she smirked using the appropriate air quotation marks.

The thought made me want to puke, and it kind of made me want to punch my "amigo".

"So is Rachel suspended or something?" I asked Puck as it seemed he was the go to man at this point.

"Just for the day cause' Jewfro's got so many incidents to his name already, you should've seen his nose I swear I haven't seen that much blood since San had her ass handed to her"

"Hey!" Santana hissed, I ignored the urge to laugh.

She refuses to believe she's anything less than a hard ass.

"My aim was off that day, and your girl has about 40 pounds on me"

I rolled my eyes and left the two of them to it.

As I passed the school office I had a slight epiphany.

Her cell number wouldn't be on file but her home phone and address would be.

I roped Puck into distracting the receptionist as I broke into the filing cabinet with a broken bobby pin; thank goodness his delinquency had it's uses.

I scribbled the information down quickly in my notebook before putting everything back in place and nodding at Puck.

"Not bad for a first timer" he grinned holding his hand out for a slap; I rolled my eyes but gave him the low five anyway.

"Thanks for the help"

"Yeah about that" he said scratching his head, "I don't know what you're doing but don't play with Rachel anymore, okay?"

I frowned, "Why? Has she said something to you?"

"No baby mama she hasn't, but she's not that same Berry anymore"

I snorted, understatement of the century.

"I'm being serious, Quinn. She stood up blank faced and popped Jewfro's nose with one punch; you've seen how tiny those fists are. I'm not gonna act like I know why she's changed or say that I don't find it freakin' hott, but cross her and there could be trouble"

He wandered off leaving me with my thoughts.

What on earth had happened to make Rachel Berry violent?

How had she gone from a lame tame little girl to nose crunching badass?

And why the hell do I care so much?

That day at lunch I snuck away punching in the Berry house number in my cell, it rang for a while before a male voice answered.

"Hello"

"Hi, is Rachel there please?" I asked politely.

"It's the middle of the day of course she isn't" the voice chuckled.

Shit.

"Um, right, Of course, I'm sorry for disturbing you!" I apologized quickly hanging up the phone, thanking the heavens that I'd hidden my number before calling.

I didn't know why but I suddenly felt like I'd made a huge mistake.

Rachel was back at school the following day; I spied her talking with Puck between classes as I fiddled in my locker pretending not to listen.

I couldn't help but notice her make up seemed noticeably thicker and darker than usual.

She sent me the coldest meanest glare I'd ever seen in my life, I felt the bile rising in my throat.

Who was this girl?

I rushed to the bathroom shutting myself in a cubicle knowing that Rachel seemed to use this bathroom before her sixth period.

I heard the door click, the sound of something being opened and a hiss that sounded like it occurred out of pain.

Quietly I pushed the door open a crack to peak out.

The girl was in the mirror applying more foundation to her face with a sponge, I was about to make a mental joke about her suddenly thinking orange was in when I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop from crying out.

As she turned the other way I finally saw the right side of her face.

She continued piling the make up on and I saw her plaster her showface on, her smile cracked slightly as she winced once again. .

Bright yellow and purple splotches decorated the skin beneath her eye.

I let her leave before I sank to the ground unable to get the images of the bruising out of my head.

Who the hell had done that to her face?

Anger coursed through me and I knew I had to help her.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I know I keep saying it but you guys really are amazing. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far.

I watched Rachel with her fake smile and laugh as she and Puck began an impromptu jam session with her on drums and him on guitar.

If only he knew what was hiding under all that make up, there was no doubting that the bruises were the handiwork of a man.

The only girl I know that throws punches like that is Santana, and now maybe Rachel with the way she took out Jacob Ben Israel's nose.

Someone showed me what his nose looked like after the fight, she'd managed to completely massacre it with one punch, and I was strangely impressed.

So she _could_ defend herself, but apparently not against whoever had dealt those blows to her poor little face.

Though her comments of the previous days still stung and partly scared me, I just couldn't throw the feeling that I wanted to help her, protect her somehow.

I caught her eye as she took a seat next to Puck; I offered her a small smile.

It apparently didn't have the desired effect because she sneered and looked away.

_Well Fabray, you've got your work cut out for you. _

I was leaving Glee when she pulled me sharply by the arm.

"I insult you and now you're smiling weirdly at me, what's your game Quinn?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Well this was to be expected really given the past.

I sighed.

"No game, Rachel, it was a smile that was all"

She looked me over cautiously.

"Jerk me around Fabray and I swear"

"You'll do what?" I finished for her quirking an eyebrow as I pulled my arm from her gasp.

She laughed in a way that both creeped me out and made me shiver.

"I'll make the hell you put me through look like child's play, you don't know me anymore Quinn, you don't know what I'm capable of"

"I know you scare me" I stated softly hoping I didn't sound as idiotic as I felt.

She smirked like she knew what I was thinking.

Quinn Fabray scared of barely five foot two inches of Rachel Berry, sure it was laughable but the girl was right, she wasn't who she used to be.

"Good"

She started walking away before turning around again.

"Oh and Quinn? I don't know how you got the number but don't ever call my house again, got it? If you want my cell, for god knows what reason, all you had to do was ask"

She laughed and I felt my cheeks burning.

"I-"

"Don't deny it, Puck fessed' up. You might think you were doing something kind but you weren't" she stated with her hands on her hips.

I couldn't help but think how alike we looked with her standing in a HBIC pose.

"I was just worried" I confessed quietly.

Suddenly she was marching back up to me; she shoved me back into the lockers with a force I didn't know she possessed.

"No one asked you to be!" she snarled.

My eyes grew wide and I could feel myself trembling.

She smirked before letting me go.

"I saw your bruises" I whispered as I rubbed at my aching shoulder that had taken most of the impact as I hit the metal.

Her face dropped and she went pale, I thought she might pass out.

"No" she whispered.

"Rachel" I said reaching out to touch her arm but she pulled it away quickly.

"No! No!" she yelled hitting away my hands that kept reaching out against my will.

"Rachel! I just want to help, let me help!" I pleaded, begging my former enemy.

She pushed me away, "You can't! Don't tell anyone! No one can help!" she shrieked.

Then she ran.

I all but screamed before I unleashed the emotion I was feeling on the unsuspecting lockers.

I kicked and punched as my stomach churned and my knuckles scraped repeatedly on the harsh metal.

I didn't stop until Mr Schu approached me calling out in concern before putting a hand on my back.

I took a deep breath as I turned myself into his arms, and then I sobbed.

When I woke up I was home, my mother sleeping by my side with an arm draped over me protectively.

My shoulders burned and my beat up hands stung like a bitch but all I could think about was Rachel.

I whimpered as I thought of the small girl being thrown around like a rag-doll before her face took a harsh blow.

Who could it be? Who was hurting her? Who would deliberately do that?

Why was she so against me calling her at home? _Think about it._

My eyes widened in horror as my mind pieced it all together.

I screamed before for the second time that day, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to school the next day much to my mom's dismay, I didn't feel up to it but I'm a Fabray and we power through.

I told her the same thing with a smile and she returned a smile but there was a sadness behind her eyes that she refused to let me question.

"Go to school sweetie" she told me, "but if you don't feel up to it then please tell Mr Schu so I can come and pick you up"

I wasn't allowed to drive so I started walking, it would take longer but I decided that there was no way I wasn't going to walk past the Berry house.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I got closer, worried that I might see something and react, or worse, run.

I was walking with my head down when I heard the revving of an engine; I looked up to see Rachel in her driveway throwing on her helmet.

She stopped immediately when she saw me.

"I didn't think royalty walked" she shouted sarcastically.

I approached her carefully, after the events of the day before I was really confused.

She shoves me, threatens me and is now talking to me again?

"They do after blacking out twice" I admitted sheepishly, I looked up to see her looking at me with wide eyes.

"Too much booze?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "I don't drink after.."

"Oh right, sorry!" she said quickly changing the subject, I was thankful.

"Rachel about last-"

"Can I give you a ride to school?" she interrupted.

I looked at her quirking my eyebrow; she looked up at the movement and bit her lip.

"On that death trap?" I laughed, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a good driver, Quinn. I stick to the limit and I don't act like a racer when I'm turning corners"

So there was still a shred of the old Rachel under all that motorcycle gear.

She looked away as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Come on, blondie, live a little. School's like five minutes away and I have a spare helmet, you can even wear my pads"

"I have one condition" I told her.

She rolled her eyes again; it was tempting to tell her that if she kept doing that they might stick in the back of her skull.

"I want you to talk to me"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "about what exactly?"

I sighed. _Everything._

"Anything, anything you want. I just want you to be straight with me, Rachel"

She chuckled lightly; "sorry I can only be bi" she winked.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, I looked back at her sternly.

"Okay, we'll talk, but I have one condition" she told me.

"Name it"

"Lunch is on you"

I laughed as she helped me get into the spare helmet.

"Ready?" she asked as I wrapped my arms tightly around her tiny figure praying I wouldn't regret this.

"Nope"

"Sweet" she laughed before taking off with me screaming almost the entire way.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I nearly fell as I stood off the bike.

"My legs feel like jelly" I mumbled as she pulled me up by my arm.

"Rachie!" a female voice called.

"Angel!" Rachel exclaimed before running over to the girl.

_Well fuck._

I wandered to the pair slowly not wanting to interrupt them.

"I'm gonna just-"

"Oops, I'm being rude! Angel this is Quinn, Quinn this is Angel"

Angel looked me up and down like she was sizing me up, catching my eye again she smiled and I had to admit Puck was right.

"Nice name, Quinn. So what's on the itinerary?"

I looked slightly perplexed, "Um, we're supposed to be getting to form room"

"Aww, Rach she's cute!" Angel said and I gritted my teeth at the sarcasm she didn't think I was detecting in her tone.

"Why what are you doing?" Rachel asked brightly.

"I just scored some good shit and I'm feeling like an early party, you in?"

I toyed with my thumbs absentmindedly as I looked around the now empty parking lot.

"Quinn, do you want to ditch with us?" she asked me with a smile.

I shook my head, "Sorry but after everything that happened last year I can't afford to be on my mom's wrong side again, quite literally"

Rachel nodded and Angel shrugged her shoulders.

They jumped on Angel's bike and I looked at Rachel rather confused, she was just going to leave her precious bike in the lot?

"I'll be back for lunch" she told me as Angel revved her engine.

Before I could say anything else they were gone leaving a trail of dust behind.

_Fuck I'm so late._

I raced to homeroom getting in just before the bell, catching my breath I span a story to the covering teacher about how I'd been feeling sick so had cooped myself up in the bathroom.

Of course, the mention of nausea in the morning caused someone to make a pregnancy comment that left people snickering at me.

I gritted my teeth and made sure to accidentally tread on the asshole's foot on my way out.

I let my mind wander to Rachel and frowned as I realized what she and Angel could be getting up to, I blushed slightly at the thought.

I might not do drugs but I know the effects they have on a person's judgement. _And sex drive._

I stared up at the clock willing lunch to hurry up and arrive.

The slow ticking was to deliberately mock me I was sure of it.

cut to lunch –

"I've got the munchies" Rachel declared as she fell in the seat next to mine, Santana and Brittany laughed at her.

"That's what you get when you go ditching school to smoke pot" I told her disapprovingly.

"I think I might be seeing triple cause' there's six of you, it's heavenly but I don't quite know which of you to go for first" Rachel giggled.

Great, this Rachel was also a flirt, and high. Oh what fun.

"Here" I told her as I uncapped a bottle of water I'd gotten her, "drink this, all of it because I don't want you to have to steal my notes in Schu's class"

"My hero" she drawled sarcastically before proceeding to chug down the entire bottle.

"She looks like she's gonna fall asleep on the table" Brittany giggled.

"Come on, B. Let's leave Tubbers and the hott stoner and go make out under the bleachers" Santana stated winking as she pulled her girlfriend away.

"If I don't see you in a week I'll see you through a window" Rachel told them.

Poor Brittany was even more confused than both San and I put together.

"Rachel, you need to eat. Come on, you promised to talk to me"

"Alright, alright" she whined as she sat up straight looking to me expectantly.

I paused not quite knowing where to start, obviously I couldn't just be blunt, and if I was going to get her to trust me we needed a general conversation before I started grilling her on her summer and those bruises.

"What tattoo did you get?" I blurted out; she looked at me in surprise before relaxing and smiling.

"Roses trailing down my ribcage" she said as she took a bite of the veggie burger I'd taken the limit of providing her with.

"Sounds nice" I admitted honestly, because, well roses were tasteful and not quite what I'd been expecting.

I sort of expected something along the lines of Angel's name or a rainbow. Yeah I don't know either.

"Can I see it?" I asked noticing how she froze up again; she swallowed her bite before turning to me.

"Um, sure" she said lifting her shirt slightly; I frowned because I could only see half a rose.

I reached to pull her shirt a little further.

"Jeez Quinn, practically molest me why don't you" she joked laughing nervously as she swatted my hand away.

I looked her in the eye knowingly, I opened my mouth to speak but she placed a hand over it shaking her head.

"Please don't" she said gently, I sighed and though I didn't want to I nodded my head anyway.

We looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before I broke it.

"So are you feeling less dazed now?"

"Yep, there aren't two of you anymore; I don't know whether to be disappointed or thankful that I don't have to keep pressing my legs together"

She smirked lazily at me; I knew I was blushing at her indiscreet implication.

"You're beginning to sound like a girl version of Puck" I declared shaking my head at her.

"Least I don't look like I have a dead animal on my head"

I nearly choked on my salad as I started to laugh.

She looked at me incredulously before smiling a smile that was definitely more old Rachel than new.

"And I have boobs; I'm clearly the superior one"

"Clearly" I mocked.

She stared me right in the eyes and I nervously looked away trying to find something else to focus on other than her big brown eyes that were admittedly too easy to get lost in.

"Do I make you nervous, Quinn?" she asked, I sensed the amusement in her voice.

"Maybe" I replied deciding to humour her, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Definitely" she answered not missing a beat.

"And why is that?" I asked quirking an eyebrow as I rested my head on my palm.

She looked to her feet and I realized that maybe I was making progress; my hand started itching to reach out to her again.

She breathed out slightly shakily as my hand rested on her arm.

"Because you've figured it out"


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Around 56 notifications of story and author alerts and reviews,you guys are OUTSTANDING! I'm feeling the love :3

I looked to her, not wanting to speak before letting her continue in her own time.

"There's a lot that I should say, Quinn, but I can't right now, I don't know if I can at all"

I nodded understanding, we were in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, and I couldn't expect the girl to try to open up to me about personal things in public.

"I could come to your house after Glee"

"No" she said all too quickly, I noticed again how her body tensed.

"Hey" I whispered putting my hand on her back trying to calm the trembling, "My house? My mom won't ask any questions, she won't even be back til' 6"

"Can I ask you about something not so personal before we get to class?"

She nodded her agreement relaxing again as she leaned against the table.

"What's the deal with Angel?"

Rachel chuckled, "She's not my girlfriend if that's what you think"

"Oh?" I said trying to not seem too happy about that.

"Yeah, it's purely a sexual thing; friends with benefits kinda situation like Brittany and Santana were in before they got together"

I could feel my cheeks turning pink slightly, _for the love of God do not think about it._

"And you're both okay with that?" I asked with a questioning look.

She's being used and she doesn't deserve it.

"Yeah, I mean, of course it's nice to have someone, sure. But relationships are messy and well, do I even need to bring up Finn? Besides, the sex is great so I can't really complain" she chuckled.

I frowned at the mention of Finn, what did anyone ever see in that man child?

We sat in a comfortable silence eating the rest of our lunch just in time for the bell.

"Thanks y'know" she said to me as we took our seats opposite each other in Mr Schu's Spanish room.

"For what?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"For buying lunch, I didn't really expect you to pay for me. And well, yeah"

I smiled to myself as I watched Rachel staring out of the window, this was definitely progression.

Quinn's house-

"Do you want anything to drink before we head up to my room?" I asked as I pulled a bottle of water out for myself.

"Got any beer?" she asked, I frowned at her.

"Sorry, habit" she chuckled, "I guess I'll be a rebel and have water too"

We went to my room and got comfy on my kingsize bed.

"You've certainly got great taste in beds" she stated as she lay back staring at the ceiling.

_That was such a loaded statement._

"Thanks, and it's all mine" I joked as I lay beside her.

She sighed; I think she realized that I was waiting for her to take the lead.

"I don't know where to begin, Quinn"

"How about the 'all caring does is get you dead' statement you scared me with on your second day back?"

She closed her eyes almost wincing, as if she was forcing herself to remember.

It was as if she was replaying scenes in her head and it didn't take me long to notice she as hyperventilating.

"Rachel" I said shaking her, "Rachel snap out of it, look at me"

Her eyes snapped open and met my own; those big brown eyes were shiny and wet.

She reached for my hand and tried to regulate her breathing.

"If you can't-"

"Just give me a minute" she whispered before closing her eyes again.

"My dad's were on the police force"

"Were?" I asked, they were police men yet they beat their daughter?

"They're dead, Quinn"

My mouth fell open and I felt a tug in my chest.

Her mother didn't want her and her dad's are dead, no wonder she's messed up.

"Wh-what?" I asked just in case I'd heard wrong.

"They're dead, Quinn!" she yelled as tears fell down her face disappearing beneath her chin.

"Dead, gone, in boxes in the dirt" she pinched her nose and took a deep breath before looking to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry" she croaked, I pulled her to me.

"Shh" I soothed as I wiped her cheeks with my sleeve, her parents were gone and she was apologizing to me?

"When?" I whispered feeling I already knew the answer.

"The day we broke up for summer vacation" she stated sadly.

_And none of us were there for her, we're awful._

"I'm so sorry, Rachel" I said as my own tears fell, I was such a failure.

"It was their late night" she began.

"There was a hostage situation, my dad's and the ten other men were waiting for a clean shot of the man they were after. He came out shooting at everyone; all the other men were unharmed but my dad's were hit in the spaces in their vests. Daddy managed to make it to the ambulance before his heart stopped but it was too late. They died heroes because they just wanted to get the hostages out safe" she finished with a sob.

"Caring gets you dead" I said and she nodded.

"I met Angel at the special police memorial for my dad's; her mom was on the force until she got sick. She wandered up to me with a cigarette in her mouth and pulled me to the side away from everyone else, away from family that were pretending like they knew me. She gave me her number and told me she thought I was cute" she chuckled lightly, I managed a smile.

"I called her that night and she picked me up on her bike, we drove for miles until we got to some underground place her friends frequent. We smoked a little and danced around to music, I popped a few pills I was offered and felt like I was queen of the fucking world"

She paused to swig some water before settling against me again.

"I got home at 6am to the empty house that no longer felt my own. I cried and then I got angry, so angry that I completely trashed the place. I smashed glasses, threw the TV through the front window and basically destroyed everything my dad's had ever touched"

I sighed and closed my blurry eyes as I buried my nose in her hair, we were comforting each other.

"Then what happened?" I asked softly.

"My neighbours called the cops, ironic huh" she laughed bitterly, "of course they knew who I was so they calmed me down and took care of the fine for me"

She paused clenching her fists, "then _he_ showed up"

"Who's he?"

I swallowed thickly as I knew who she was referring to, the man that beats a seventeen year old girl.

A seventeen year old girl that had already been put through hell.

"My Uncle Steve" she replied gritting her teeth. "You're not going to like the rest of this story, Quinn"

"I have to know" I whispered, secretly I knew it would break my heart but I didn't want her baring the burden of any of it anymore.

"Okay" she agreed before taking a sip of water.

"Steve is what we call, for lack of a better term, a homophobic bastard"

"I can think of an even better word" I growled protectively, my lips threatening to spill a word I'd never uttered aloud in my life.

She placed a hand lightly over my mouth, "I ever hear that word outta you and I'll wash your dirty mouth out myself" she told me sternly but her eyes twinkled.

"Basically he was my daddy's brother, his side of the family never approved of him marrying my dad and especially not raising a child, me"

My thoughts drifted to my father and his side of the family, _sounds familiar._

"Steve agreed to move in with me and be my guardian, why? For the money. Agreeing to be my guardian until I'm 18 meant he's entitled to almost half of my dad's will"

My jaw dropped in disgust.

"The night he moved in seemed to be going fine, we ate dinner and watched TV. I was about to head to my room when he grabbed my wrist, he told me that I was a result of my dad's sins and that I'd-" she stopped as her body began to shake, I took her hands in mine trying to calm her again.

"Rach-"

"I'm fine" she stated rather loudly, I'm still not sure to whom.

"He told me I'd be better off dead-"

A burst of anger ran through me, I gritted my teeth as I plotted ways to get into Rachel's house and kill him in his sleep.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"I'm planning murder" I murmured, she chuckled slightly.

"But without me there's no money, therefore he decided to take pity on me and said that hell would always be waiting for me anyw-"

"I'd like to shove-"

"Blondie would you please stop interrupting me? As cute as you are when you're being protective I'd like to get all this opening up out of the way"

_She called me cute._

I managed a laugh and apologized once I'd regained my composure.

"Thank you. So after being so kind as to tell me such lovely things, he hit me. My cheek stung and I let slip a curse word, so he hit me again. When that didn't satisfy him enough he pulled me by my hair to my room and threw me to the floor, and that was when I realized that I had to change"

I stared at her in shock. Not quite knowing why I ran my fingers down her cheek and then through her hair, she just smiled letting me.

"Why did you need to change?"

"Because the old Rachel was like her dad's" she stated sadly.

"My dad's adored the way I was so straitlaced and they adored those animal sweaters that you all hated so much"

"I didn't hate them.." I said unconvincingly, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I didn't like them. But some were..cuter than others"

She rolled her eyes giving me a weak smile.

"That's where Angel came in. She gave me her old clothes, opened me up to the music she's passionate about, she even gave me her old motorcycle"

"The piercings and tattoos?" I asked still finding it hard to believe that Rachel Berry had them.

"Tattoo, singular not plural. Though I do want more. The tattoo I got for free, don't ask how"

I shuddered at the thought.

"The piercings were out of curiosity, I'd always wanted my naval done after seeing Brittany's but the tongue I never thought I'd go through with"

"So why did you?"

She merely smirked at me. _Ah_.

"Gotcha" I said as I shook my head in disbelief.

We fell into a comfortable silence before hearing my mom announce her arrival in the house.

"I'm going to save you, Rachel Berry" I whispered in her ear, it was impossible to not notice her reaction to my voice.

_Well go on Fabray._

"I'm not saveable" she told me smiling sadly as she briefly touched my cheek.

"You'll see"


	7. Chapter 7

The following day I woke feeling like I'd made a difference, I'd definitely made progress with Rachel and with the weekend starting I figured maybe I could convince her to hang out with me some more.

I got to school and looked over to; I caught her eye and smiled.

She smiled sadly and I could make out some fresh bruising to the side of her face.

Puck noticed too it seemed.

"I fell off my bike, no biggie" she stated coolly.

I went to approach her but she charged off in the opposite direction, sending me back a look to not follow her wherever she was headed.

I couldn't help but sigh; I was the only person that knew what was happening except maybe Angel.

She was hiding again but I wouldn't let her, I'd told her I was going to save her and that's what I was going to do.

I didn't know how or why or even when, but I knew it had to be soon and I knew that whatever it took I would.

Fabrays aren't quitters and Rachel Berry most definitely isn't either.

She'd lost so much that it was understandable to hear how she was numbing herself with alcohol and drugs and meaningless sex, but that wasn't who she was, I knew it wasn't _really_ who she wanted to be.

I was going to do whatever it took to save the girl who inspired us all to be who we really are.

After she didn't show up to second period I took it upon myself to ditch my third to go looking for her, desperate times call for desperate measures.

I found her hunched under the bleachers playing with her lighter as she blew smoke rings into the air.

"Stalking me?" she asked amusedly as I sat cross legged beside her.

"Finding you, you don't realize how big the school is until you're looking for a petite delinquent"

She grinned as she blew her smoke in my direction.

"You shouldn't smoke; it'll ruin your amazing voice"

"It just gives it a harder edge" she told me.

"Rachel your voice was perfect how it was"

She chuckled darkly, "nothing's ever perfect, Quinn"

"Fine" I said exasperatedly, "you were scarily close"

"Keep complimenting me and I'm going to start to think you actually like me"

She stubbed the cigarette out on the ground next to her before turning to me, our knees brushed together.

"If I didn't why would I be chasing you around like this?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I think you just like how hott I look" she teased before leaning back against me.

We sat there like that in silence for a few minutes; it seemed I had become unable to keep my hands from her hair.

"So, entertain me" she said, I looked down at her and saw her mischievous eyes.

"How?" I questioned cautiously.

"I'm game for a quicky"

I slapped her arm playfully as she grinned up at me.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" I asked trying to keep the flirting to a minimum, it's not that I'm not interested, _wait what? _But she needs my help first before anything.

"Same as school nights; sex, drugs and rock n' roll"

"Well if you get bored with that" I drawled sarcastically, "you can come hang out again if you want, we can order in and just chill"

"Hanging out with my favourite blonde or having sex, I really am torn"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but grin; before I knew it words were falling from my brain to my mouth.

"How about I indulge you?"

She raised an eyebrow as she sat up, "I'm listening"

"If making out with you is what it's going to take then.."

She leant in and for a second I thought she was going to start the make out session right there and then.

"Quinn Fabray, I always knew you had a thing for me" she whispered in my ear and I prayed that I hadn't gone pink.

It's no secret that the girl is more attractive than we like to admit, okay?

She laughed melodiously, hello old Rachel.

"Okay, Blondie. I'm in. Can't say I've not wondered what it's like to tongue wrestle with you"

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm regretting this agreement already" I joked.

She speedily punched out a text message before putting her phone away.

"Well now you're stuck with me cause' I just told Angel that I have other plans" she winked.

I bit my lip thoughtfully, "is she okay with us hanging out?"

Rachel giggled.

"I'm not dating her, Quinn. We're friends that have sex; she'll just party with the guys and take someone else home"

"Right" I stated liking Angel even less, "can I ask you something?"

"Are you worrying about my tongue piercing?"

_I'm worried that I might enjoy it a little too much._

"No, I was just wondering if Angel knows..y'know"

She shook her head frantically.

"She knows people; he'd be dead within the hour"

I shuddered, definitely wasn't a fan of Angel or her protectiveness over my Rachel.

"I want to murder him" I murmured and she laughed patting my hand.

"There's no need"

"He hurts you!"

"So? I can handle it"

I shook my head fighting back my tears of frustration at the girl's suffering and pain.

"No Rachel and you shouldn't have to handle it. I meant what I said; I'm going to save you, no matter what it takes"

"Why do you care so much?" she asked softly.

I looked her right in the eyes and almost sobbed at the glimmer of the old Rachel looking back at me.

I sighed and took a deep breath, "Because I realized how even suckier things are when you're not around, okay?"

"You're trying to be my hero"

"I'm trying to get you to let me in"

We stared at each other and before I could stop myself I cupped her face and planted the softest peck to her lips.

"There, now tonight won't seem so awkward" I smiled trying not to let her see how secretly proud of myself I was, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of kissing those soft pouty lips.

She touched her lips before locking eyes with me.

"Okay" she breathed before lying back down resting her head in my lap.

"Rach we should get back inside" I told her as I ruffled her hair.

"Just a few more minutes, please?" she asked gently.

"Just a few"

So we sat there, the breeze swirling around us before we heard the loud sharp hiss of the bell signalling next period.

"Quinn?" she asked as we started to walk.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something" she said sternly.

"Anything" I stated taking in her serious expression.

"Promise me..promise me that you won't change your mind about us being friends" she said as her expression softened.

I wasn't sure if that's what she was originally going to get me to promise but I went along with it for her sake.

"I promise, you're stuck with me"

"Good, I enjoy your face" she paused, "and legs and ass and everything in between"

I rolled my eyes gently nudging her playfully.

"Another thing"

"Mhm"

"Definitely no murder, Rachel Berry doesn't do conjugal visits"


	8. Chapter 8

"Empty your pockets, rebel" I said as Rachel lay back on my bed.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "excuse me?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to seem like a buzzkill but I wasn't just going to sit by and let her kill herself just to hide her emotions.

"Rach, you can't have god knows what on you in my home, my mom would freak. Not to mention it's illegal and oh yeah, I don't want you to die"

"You can't just expect me to give up everything at the drop of a hat!" she exclaimed.

I knew she'd be panicked.

"What are you taking? And I know that's not water in that bottle, by the way"

She aggressively emptied the contents of her pockets onto my bed.

"Happy now?" she snapped.

Anti-depressants, different coloured pills, a joint, two lighters, and four small bags full of powder littered my duvet.

"Rachel" I whispered, she looked to me with tears in her eyes.

"Now do you believe I can't be saved?"

I shook my head.

"This stuff isn't you, Rach. You don't need it"

"But I do! I really do" she shouted.

"Then I should join you, huh?" I said as her eyes grew wider.

I picked up one of the small bags, containing cocaine I was guessing.

I opened it like I was going to make a line for myself.

"Don't you dare" she said snatching the bag from my grasp.

I chuckled darkly, "come on Rach, sharing is caring"

"You aren't ever doing drugs"

"Why?"

"Because you're not like that!"

"Why not? Why can't I be?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY!"

She sank to the floor near my feet sobbing.

I dropped to my knees pulling her to me, she was fighting my grasp.

"Get off! Get off me! I don't deserve you being nice to me"

I shushed her and stroked her hair soothingly as I let my own tears escape.

"I'm going to help you, I'm going to help you" I insisted as I rocked her.

"I need to get high, I need to escape" she muttered.

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Just enough to numb me, to make me forget" she sobbed.

I could barely get my words out at hearing how vulnerable and hurt she was.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself with that crap"

"It'd be easier if I was dead!"

I pushed her back against the carpet before hovering over her hips.

I felt a sharp slap to my cheek before I pinned her arms over her head.

"Rachel I'm trying to help you!" I shrieked as tears ran down my cheeks dripping onto the girl lay beneath me.

"I'm beyond help!"

"No you aren't you just need to try!"

"I'm not strong enough, I can't do it, Quinn" she choked.

"I'm strong enough for the both of us and I'm not going to give up on you, ever"

She stopped fighting against me and I loosened my grip on her wrists.

"I have to have something" she stated blankly.

"I'll be your something" I said softly, cringing a little at how it sounded.

I closed my eyes and sighed as she touched her hand to my cheek.

"Are you offering to be my anti-drug?" she asked.

I nodded my head as I threaded my fingers through hers.

"But-"

I gently put my finger on her lips.

"I don't know exactly what I'm offering, Rachel, but I know I just want to be here for you whenever you need me. I want to keep you safe"

She pulled me down and hesitated before leaning her forehead on mine.

Her warm breath tickled my face as she sighed.

"Quinn, it's too much"

"What is?"

"What you're saying"

I shook my head before pulling away to look at her face.

"I'm not going to let you say no"

"I could easily push you off and walk out right now, you know" she stated.

_I know, very easily._

"Then why haven't you?"

She bit her lip and avoided looking me in the eyes; I squeezed her hand for a response.

I heard her sigh before she pulled my face to hers mashing our lips together.

The minute our lips collided I felt giddy, it was as if everything around us had gone blurry and the only thing I could focus on was her and her amazing mouth.

She slipped her tongue between my lips and I couldn't help losing my hands in her hair.

I could feel the urgency in her kiss, she needed it and even if I'd of been downright disgusted by the idea I wouldn't of been able to refuse her.

I let her gently push me back and lay atop me; she ran her hands up and down my arms before moving them to my upper body.

I fought the urge to push myself against her instead choosing to ghost my hands over the small of her back.

It could've been mere seconds but it felt like I was tasting heaven.

She pulled away breathing hard before placing a chaste kiss on my hand.

She said no words, but everything had been clear from her kiss.

"You won't run" she whispered caressing my cheek.

I shook my head, "I've told you, Berry, you're stuck with me"

She smiled and even with dishevelled hair, swollen lips and glassy tear filled eyes she was breathtaking.

"I'll hold you to that"

"What did you really want me to promise yesterday?" I said as I once again held her face in my hands.

She chuckled and tapped my nose softly.

"To not leave me or give up"

"I made that promise to myself the very first time I felt something was wrong" I told her honestly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked looking at me through her lashes.

"I'm keeping you here forever" I said seriously.

She chuckled and played with my hair.

"And if I try to make a break for it?"

"I'll use my girl scout skills to tie you to my bed"

"Promise?" she grinned devilishly.

_Rachel Berry old or new you are temptation herself._

"I'll promise you whatever you want" I paused, "if you go rinse that vodka and all those pills down the sink"

I didn't expect her to jump off me so quickly, then again it was done with a dramatic flourish, a reminder of the old Rachel trying to break her way back through.

"Soooo" she sang, "whatever I want?"

I laughed, "Within reason"

What had I got myself into?


	9. Chapter 9

I tried to convince Rachel to stay with me the entire weekend but she got a call from Steve saying she was grounded.

I couldn't hear his side of the conversation but when she asked what for and then cringed I took it as a bad sign.

I was getting increasingly close to telling my mom what was going on just so she'd help me get Rachel away from that evil monster.

But Rachel had sworn me to secrecy; I was trying to stick to my word as difficult as it was knowing she's suffering.

Monday morning she was a zombie, she was dragging her feet and I realized it must be withdrawal, maybe it was too much expecting her to come off _everything_ straight away.

Asking Ms Pillsbury about it crossed my mind though I'm not sure it's exactly her area of expertise and she'd probably accuse me of something and give me some kind of strange useless pamphlet.

I offered her a small smile and mouthed a 'sorry' at her, she waved her hands and started walking towards me.

Not being 100% on her feet she stumbled and knocked into a jock who happened to be carrying a jumbo slushie.

I didn't have time to run to her before the ice cold beverage flew up and covered her face.

I expected her to scream or beat the crap out of the jock but she just stood there with a look of horror on her face, it was like she was having a moment of pre-traumatic stress.

And then it dawned on me, old Rachel was slushied practically every single day.

The slushie had caused her make up to start running down her face and everyone looked on in horror as the disgusting shades of blue and yellow and purple became apparent on her face.

No one laughed, no one gasped and no one moved.

Teachers appeared in the silence wondering what had bought Mckinley High to a stand still, they stared dropping their papers and covering their mouths in shock.

I heard Santana utter a curse word under her breath in Spanish as Brittany started crying on her shoulder.

I raced towards my Rachel, MY Rachel.

I didn't say anything I just picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bathroom to clean her up.

I could hear the commotion start outside as I sat her in my lap filling the sink with lukewarm water.

I heard the loud crack of a body hitting a locker and a screech of Spanish, Santana taking care of business as always.

Rachel looked at me as we heard a tirade of foreign curse words being spat.

"Santana" I explained, "she watched her dad beat her mom"

Rachel's eyes grew wide before she sighed and winced in pain.

I gritted my teeth and bit back my tears.

"I'm going to clean your face, if that's okay? I know it's going to hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise" I told her offering her my pinkie; she linked hers with mine before letting her hands fall back in her lap.

There wasn't a shred of the badass to be seen now, it was a bittersweet moment.

She closed her eyes as I started to dab at the sticky blue corn syrup smearing her cheeks, she hissed as I passed over the freshest bruising.

"I'll kiss it all better" I whispered letting a tear drip down my face, "I promise"

"You make a lot of promises" she replied.

"And I mean every single one"

"Thank you" she whispered rubbing my hand gently.

"I'm taking you home with me" I told her.

"You can wash your hair, I'll lend you some clothes and then we're going to sit down with my mom"

She shook her head frantically as she bit down on her lip.

I sighed but I couldn't let her go back to that place. I wouldn't.

"Rachel I'm not leaving you, okay? The whole of Mckinley just saw the state of your face" she winced at the reminder and I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"We're going to get Mr Schue to drive us home, I'll call my mom while you shower and we'll take it from there, I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt anymore"

"My face really hurts" she sniffed; I hugged her to my chest.

"I know, sweetie. I'll get you something for that as soon as we get home"

"And withdrawal's a bitch" she added, I had to chuckle slightly.

"I know it's hard, but I'm here for you 100% and if you want I'll get our family doctor to see what we can do about that" I told her knowing that Dr Abrams was definitely the right person to go to about the drug problem.

"Does this make me an honorary Fabray?" she asked managing a weak smile but a smile nonetheless.

I smiled back at her before planting a quick peck on her lips, just a natural occurrence now.

"I think my mom would be proud to call you a Fabray with everything you're fighting back at"

She snorted slightly, "I'm not quite sure a recovering drug user is her idea of a dream come true, Quinn"

I picked her up in my arms again and she buried her face in my neck as we prepared to walk into the hall once again.

"I was a pregnant teenager, I think we're pretty much equal" I stated as I pushed my way through the door, I think I felt her chuckle slightly against me.

Everyone's eyes were still on us and she knew it.

I tried to make conversation to distract her as Mr Schu lead us away from everyone.

"Have you changed your mind about the conjugal visits?"

She definitely chuckled that time.

"No, so stop plotting murder in that pretty head of yours"

I smiled, my girl was a trooper.

_My girl. Girl I want to be mine? My girl._

"Crap, you caught me" I joked.

We reached Mr Schu's car and I buckled Rachel in before getting in myself, taking her hand straight away with the intention of not letting go.

She looked to me with glistening eyes and I felt like my insides were turning to mush.

"Blondie" she said softly, I smiled.

"Badass" I replied and she smiled back.

"I didn't think it possible but..I think you've saving me"


	10. Chapter 10

When we got home I sorted towels and clothes for Rachel just like I'd promised and went to call my mother.

As soon as she heard me crying she hung up the phone and was bursting through the door within fifteen minutes, for the first time since I'd given birth I let my mom hold me.

Rachel awkwardly entered the room and we began to tell her everything.

My girl certainly didn't hold back with the details, I felt extremely proud.

I'd clearly inherited my mother's traits because she refused to let Rachel go until she'd touched every bruise, I thought it might freak my girl out but she took it in her stride.

And for the first time in seventeen years, I heard my mother curse.

"I want to kill that bastard myself, but we're not going to do that" My mother stated through gritted teeth.

"We're going to call the police and we're going to send his sorry ass to prison for a very long time to pay for what he's done"

She insisted on making the phone calls not wanting Rachel to have to relay it all again til' she'd had a good night's rest.

We had dinner around the table; my girl was clearly a fan of my mom's cooking.

"This is better than sex" she stated before looking worried, clearly she lacked a filter.

But my mom just giggled, of all things she could do she giggled.

"It's been a while since I've been intimate, but thank you for the compliment, Rachel"

Conversation flowed and remained light hearted as we all knew what tomorrow could bring.

I left them at the table as I went to get dessert, as I heard my name mentioned I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little, what harm could it do?

"You have one heck of a daughter, Mrs Fabray" I heard Rachel say, I smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel but please call me Judy, now I don't want to appear insensitive but is there anything else I should know before I agree to you living under my roof?"

I saw Rachel shake her head.

"You pretty much heard all the horror" she said.

"It'll get better, sweetheart. I'm not going to act like I know what you're going through because I can't imagine having to deal with all of this at just seventeen, but you have Quinnie and now me and we're going to be here" My mom said as she wrapped Rachel in a hug.

"Thank you so much" she whispered, I smiled and finally re-entered the room.

After eating Rachel and I went up to my bedroom.

"Tired?" I asked as I flopped onto my back, she shook her head.

"Just thinking"

"Care to share the thoughts?" I said poking her leg.

She sighed, "You aren't going to like it, but I'm thinking about what I'd give for a joint right now"

I entwined our fingers.

"It's early days, Rach. That feeling isn't just going to go away"

I could feel her trembling beside me; her hand was a little clammy.

"You have no idea what it feels like" she snapped before almost immediately looking guilty.

"Come on; let's take your mind off it"

I could feel my hand moving with hers lower until our hands rested on the inside of her thigh.

"Rach-"

"Fuck the pain away" she whispered, in a way that would've been erotic if it wasn't so heartbreakingly desperate.

I pulled my hand away and looked at her; she seemed to take this the wrong way as the next thing I knew she was standing up trying to pull off the clothes I'd lent her.

I willed myself not to stare but I couldn't, as she stood before me my eyes met with the rest of Steve's handiwork.

There was literally a bright purple fist shaped bruise marring her beautiful rose tattoo.

"Please" she whispered and I thought my heart was going to break.

She got back on the bed in only her underwear and tried to pull at my shirt.

"Rachel, no" I told her pushing her hands away but she just carried on smiling.

"I'm not going to fuck you!" I hissed.

I instantly regretted it as her expression turned sour and she lay on her side refusing to look at me.

"Rachel" I heard her huff.

I gently pulled her to face me, "you're hearing me wrong"

"Actually I think you made it pretty clear" she sniped.

"Rach, I don't want to fuck you, because fucking is reserved for people that don't matter, people that you want out of bed before you wake up for breakfast"

She looked to me and her face softened again.

"Stop being so nice to me when I'm such a mean bitch"

"You're going through withdrawl of course your bitchy!" I said tapping her nose lightly, "but you didn't let me finish"

"I'm sorry, continue?"

"You don't deserve to be fucked, you deserve to be made love to" I swallowed thickly at the sight of my girl trying not to cry.

"And I don't know how to do that right now, things are already so complicated and though I know I'm right in thinking what we have is more than friendship, right?"

"Obviously"

"I think its best we don't get too serious while our emotions are ruling everything because although I'm sure falling in to bed with you is never a bad thing, I don't want to rush something and for us to end up regretting it. And naturally if my mother thinks any funny business is going on she'll a) give us an embarrassing talking to and b) introduce an open door policy thereby cockblocking us"

She chuckled; I couldn't believe I'd actually used the term cockblocking.

"Are you okay with keeping things as they are?" I asked cautiously, Rachel placed a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Of course, though you do realize it's going to be very hard to resist me"

I laughed loudly, my modest girl.

"So are we putting a label on this?" she asked.

Time to come clean Fabray.

"If I'm honest I already think of you as my girl, but if that's too much then-"

She silenced me putting a finger to my lips.

"You're my girl too, you need to chill Blondie or I'm going to turn you prematurely grey"

I launched a tickle attack on her and had her squirming and giggling like a five year old.

I accidentally hit a tender spot over her ribs and she hissed but tried to hide it.

"I'm so sorry" I said planting a kiss right over her tattoo.

"All better" she smiled.

"As amazing as this view is can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Would you prefer me to have more clothing on?"

"I wouldn't prefer it but I'm going to insist on it"

"I knew you had a thing for me" she grinned and I stuck my tongue out at her.

We cuddled up and tried to get an early night, try being the operative word.

I'd drifted off for about twenty minutes or so before Rachel's twitching woke me up.

The twitching turned into violent shakes and when the tears ran down her face and she cried out I realized she was having a nightmare.

I held her in my arms and sang to her as my mom stood in the doorway watching with tear filled eyes.

Once I thought she'd settled again I placed a kiss on her cheek before trying to adjust my position in the bed.

"Don't leave" she murmured, I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm not" I promised her, "I'm right here"

"Your skin is soft" she mumbled sleepily before drifting off content with being the little spoon.

Who'd of ever thought I'd be spooning Rachel Berry?

With that final thought I closed my eyes and tried to join my girl in a nightmare free slumber, it was easier said than done knowing what we'd be waking up to.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came all too quickly.

Rachel was in tears from the minute she woke up, she refused to eat any breakfast and she lay on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling until the police arrived.

She gripped my hand tightly as she relayed everything to two of the officers for a statement and then again for a psychologist that had been assigned for the case.

The only time she was away from my side was when a female officer was photographing her bruises, cataloguing the evidence and creating an estimated timeline.

They told us Steve was being arrested as we spoke and that we'd receive a call the following day with any news.

"He'll deny it" she stated gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"He won't get away with it, Rachel" the kind looking officer told her patting her hand, "the physical evidence is too strong and we're going to match his fist imprint to the bruises"

"If my girls or myself are in any kind of danger I'd appreciate being told right now" my mom told them sternly, "if he's released.."

"Mrs Fabray, I can promise you that man won't be leaving custody"

My mom saw them all out and then wrapped Rachel in her arms, kissing her head and telling her how well she'd done.

"I'd like to be alone for a while" she croaked before running upstairs.

The bathroom door banged shut and I heard it lock before I could reach it.

"I'll leave towels outside, sweetie, and I'll be in my room" I called through the door, I heard a faint thank you before I trudged back to throw myself onto my bed.

I heard the bath running and tried to relax enough to answer the texts that were clogging my inbox, now our fellow Glee members actually cared.

I managed to drift off for about half an hour before the buzzing of my phone startled me, I answered without even looking at it.

"Hello?"

"Quinn" It was Santana.

"How is she?"

"How do you think?" I sighed.

"Her face" she whispered, "holy fuck, Q"

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I could hear two sets of sobbing through the phone, I knew Britt wouldn't have let Santana be alone.

"I know" I sobbed, "She's been through hell"

"At least now she has you and your mom, and we'll do whatever we can too" Santana told me.

"I know we've been awful to her and it makes me sick to my fucking stomach"

I bit down on my lip as my mind relayed every name, every taunt, every slushie we'd ever thrown.

"Let her know she's not alone"

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see.

"I'm doing my best" I told her.

"Tell Rachel when she's ready for hugs I'm waiting" Brittany said in the background, I managed a weak smile at the sweet girl's words.

"I sure will, B" I sniffed.

"So where is she?"

"In the bathroom"

There was a pause.

"You're with her, right?" Santana asked cautiously.

"No, she's locked the door to take a bath"

There was another pause, I swallowed thickly.

"Make her open the door"

"Wh-"

"Fabray get her to open that door right now" the once again fiery Latina growled.

I raced to the bathroom door.

"Why, S?" I asked as I started knocking.

"Because after my mom gave the police her statement she locked herself away and.." she trailed off.

I dropped the phone and started rapping the door with both fists and screamed for Rachel to open the door, there was no response.

"MOMMY" I screamed, my mom came running.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically, I gestured to the locked door and struggled to get my breath.

"She's..not..something's..not"

"Rachel! Rachel, open the door!" she said banging the door herself.

_My girl, my girl's in there and..I need to break down the door._

I threw myself against the door not caring how my shoulder throbbed and ached from the impact.

The door just wouldn't budge; I damned myself for not being stronger.

My mom ran to get our neighbour as I continued throwing myself against the door and screaming her name.

She came back with him and I moved out the way for him to kick the door in, two kicks and the door broke off its hinges.

The sight made my mouth go dry but not for the reason you might think.

The tub was full but there was no Rachel, and the bathroom window was wide open.

I looked out and just prayed she hadn't hurt herself climbing down the drain pipe.

My mom got on the phone to the police and I started the first of many frantic calls to Glee members to get them involved in the search.

I dialled Rachel's number and it diverted me straight to her voicemail.

"Fuck!" I yelled collapsing in my mom's arms after an hour of her being gone.

There was no news from anybody.

Santana and Brittany had checked the Berry house, Mercedes and Kurt had checked the school and surrounding area and everyone else were scattering themselves around town just desperately searching.

It got dark out and I continued to pace up and down the living room, my mom grabbed my hand and told me to keep calling.

So I did. I called left frantic voicemails and a dozen frightened texts.

"I hope she's okay" my mom whispered as she dabbed at her eyes.

"If something's happened I'll never forgive myself"

"Quinn you've been doing everything you ca-"

"I NEED HER TO BE OKAY, I NEED HER TO KNOW THAT I LOVE HER"

Suddenly my mother was holding me again, stroking my hair and rocking me.

There was a knock at the door and I tore towards it throwing it open with such force I think I took off some of the paint on the inside wall as it impacted with it.

"Puck's found her" Santana told me breathlessly.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"At the hospital"

Everything around me started to spin, my chest hurt and I fell forward to have Santana catch me.

The next thing I knew Santana and I were in my mom's car speeding towards Lima General Hospital.

"She was at her dad's graves swigging a bottle of whiskey" Santana told me gently as she held my hand.

I whimpered.

"Puck called her name and she started running, she was disorientated and fell, she caught her head.."

"Please tell me she's not going to die" I whispered as fresh tears rained from my eyes.

"I want to, I really want to" she said before choking on a sob herself.

I could hear my mom crying and praying softly as she raced through every red light to get to the hospital quicker.

We parked up and raced to the reception to be directed to the Intensive Care Unit.

As I marched through the doors Puck ran to me trying to wrap me in his arms.

I pushed him away screaming that it was his fault, that once again my pain was his fault.

My screams turned into sobs and I gave in collapsing in his arms.

He shushed me and told me everything was going to be okay.

_Like fuck it is._

My mom sat to my other side holding my hand.

"She had a seizure in the ER" she told me gently.

I nodded and knew there was more.

"They have to be careful because of the amount of cocaine in her system"

"I'm gonna fucking murder that Angel" I spat knowing she was the one who'd got my girl on drugs.

"Because of the cocaine and head trauma-"

"Spit it out, mother" I whispered fiercely.

"She's bleeding in her brain" she sniffed.

I felt numb. I tried to swallow but my mouth was too dry.

"Is she conscious?" I asked wearily.

My mom shook her head and I choked back the bile in my throat.

"She's in an induced coma"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Please bear in mind I'm not a medical professional lol, I'm trying to keep it as realistic as I can. Also, thank you so much for all the love! **

Reality was too much; the doctors even tried telling me I couldn't see her until I screamed that I was her girlfriend.

My mother didn't look at all surprised.

"We'd like to see my future daughter-in-law" She stated firmly as she wrapped an arm around me.

They showed us to Rachel's room and went in together; I needed the moral support not knowing what my poor girl would look like.

I froze as I stood at the foot of the bed; there were so many tubes and wires going in and out of her body and the sound of the machine breathing for her made my stomach churn.

The bruises adorning her face had started to change colour as the old bruising faded and the new began to heal.

We sat in the seats beside the bed and I nervously found her hand amongst various tubing.

She was still warm, not toasty but cooler than usual.

I tried to find my voice and failed.

My mom started relaying the story of the day to her, chiding her through her tears for running instead of talking to us.

She chuckled telling her how I'd all but bitten the doctor's head off when they tried to tell me I couldn't see her.

She even told her how she'd called her her future daughter-in-law, and that she'd be lucky to have such a wonderful person as part of the family if that was something she'd ever be interested in.

It was heavy conversation considering I hadn't even told the girl I loved her yet, or even taken her on a date but it felt right given that Rachel was lying in front of us not even breathing for herself.

"But for that to happen you've got to get better and wake up for us" she told her softly.

"Please" I managed to croak, my mom wiped my eyes as tears cascaded over my skin once again.

"Rachel, please, you need to be okay, you need to know"

"I love you" I managed to eek out between sobs and gulps of air.

"I know I've been a bitch and I've said horrible things that I never meant a word of" I paused placing a small kiss to her hand.

"But we got over that, we've started over and I've saved you like I said I would"

My mom stroked my hair and I leant my head on her shoulder.

"I need you to come back to us, so I can tell you how much I love you and know that you're hearing me say it"

I stayed with her clutching her hand until the doctor's told me I needed to go home, I kissed her cheek promising I'd be back first thing in the morning.

For the first time since I was about seven years old I crawled into bed with my mother.

She held me all night as I tossed and turned and cried tears of both frustration and pain.

About 4am I gave up trying to sleep and went back to my own bed to pull out my laptop.

I pulled up Rachel's myspace page and settled back to watch the videos.

I watched them over and over again just crying at how angelic my girl's voice was, is, and ran my thumb over the screen where her beautiful unbruised face smiled back at me.

Daylight came and showed me how unfortunately real all of this was.

Sluggishly I got dressed and trudged downstairs to make coffee, my mom was already waiting with a selection of breakfast I didn't want to pretend to choke down.

Santana and Brittany turned up at our door just as we were getting in the car, they jumped in the back seat and we rode to the hospital in silence.

A doctor met us in the waiting area.

"The coma is slowly helping the bleed and the swelling, it's too soon to say if there'll be any lasting damage but we're hopeful that her recovery will be a success"

"When will we know?" I asked as I gripped Santana's hand tightly.

"We've got a range of tests to run on her over the next forty eight hours, we'll know more then and if there are no complications then we could bring her out of the coma at the start of next week"

My mom wandered back to us and the doctor relayed the diagnosis to her.

"Who was that?" I asked about the phone call my mother had received.

"Good news" she told us, "they've matched Steve's fist to the bruising and the case won't need to go to trial"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should go tell her" Santana said pulling me into a hug.

"And kiss her" Brittany added, apparently the blonde was smarter than we thought.

"How did you-"

"It's been written all over your face" Santana said as she walked me to Rachel's room, "now get in there and babble like she used to"

I managed a weak smile and she wrapped me in a hug.

"Tell her we're thinking of her" she whispered before walking away.

"I will"


	13. Chapter 13

The minutes dragged on, hours trickled by and faded into days.

Each day bought better news. Gradually the bleeding completely stopped.

They told us there was still a chance she might not come out of the coma, but they'd been reducing the amount of barbiturate daily to give her the best possible chance.

We'd been given the worst case scenarios just in case, typical medical protocol I guess.

The day came and the hospital was full of us Glee kids, their parents, my mom and Mr Schu.

We filled up the waiting room, awaiting the news with baited breath.

The doctor came to speak with us, he agreed that my mom and I should be in the room for when she came around because we were the closest to family she'd got.

We watched as they removed some of the wires and tubing from her tiny body, they looked to us and nodded before switching off the breathing machine.

There was silence as we waited to see her chest rise, it felt like we were waiting minutes but it was seconds.

There was a beep on the monitor and I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

All her vitals started picking up and the doctors scribbled away frantically at their clipboards, my girl was fighting back.

"She's breathing but she may take a while to come around properly" the doctor warned us as he placed a supportive hand on our shoulders.

"I'll go tell everyone" My mom said happily as she kissed my cheek and left the room.

Rachel's skin appeared pinker to me and luckily the worst of the bruising had healed.

"Come on sleeping beauty, open those eyes for me" I said as I stroked her hair longing to see her open those big brown eyes.

"If you can hear me squeeze my hand, sweetie, come on you don't have to talk right away but a little squeeze just to let me know you're listening"

It took a while, I repeated myself over and over determined to get my girl acknowledging me.

She eventually squeezed my hand weakly.

"Come on, you have more strength than that" I joked and she squeezed a little harder.

I nearly cried with happiness.

I noticed her body was trembling quite violently so I squeezed into the bed beside her to hold her and try to soothe her, seeing someone experience withdrawal is enough to put a person off drugs for life.

"It's going to be okay, baby, it's all going to be okay" I whispered into her ear as I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"Miss you can't be in the bed" a nurse told me as she wandered in to check on Rachel.

"She's going through withdrawal, I'm not going to sit and watch my girlfriend suffering when I can help just by being next to her" I stated bluntly, she nodded her head before leaving the room again.

"You just like my body" a voice murmured, almost slurred.

I looked down at Rachel and smiled.

"I do indeed, I adore your eyes you should open those"

I planted a small kiss to her lips and felt her smile.

"Sleepy" she sighed.

"I promise if you look at me once I'll let you go right back to sleep"

"Nother' kiss first" she mumbled and I happily obliged.

Her lashes fluttered slightly and slowly but surely she opened her eyes, she blinked and squinted as she adjusted to the light in the room.

"Hello beautiful" I grinned staring deep into those dark brown orbs.

She smiled and gently squeezed my hand before her eyelids started to close again.

"N'aww don't leave me already!" I whined.

"My eyes hurt" she sighed, "I'll stay awake though, for you"

"I'm so glad you're okay" I whispered, "I've been so scared, Rach, I couldn't imagine you not being around"

"You're stuck with me, blondie, though I do have a question"

"Ask away"

"When are we getting married?"

I let out a loud laugh before peppering her cheeks with kisses.

"You'll have to ask my mom about that, she's the one that called you her future daughter-in-law"

She smiled widely at that.

"Mrs Rachel Barbra Fabray, hmm, whaddya think?"

"I think we should postpone marriage talk until after our first date" I chuckled.

"Is that before or after the mind blowing sex?"

I rolled my eyes and tapped her arm playfully as she smirked.

"Come to think of it, you've already seen me naked" she chuckled.

I licked my lips as the mental image came flooding back, minus the bruises.

"Mhm" I said amusedly.

"I'll keep my eyes open if you even the score right now" she grinned with her eyes still closed.

I laughed, "You are something else, Rachel Berry"

"And you are my something else, Quinn Fabray" she said as she gently ran her palm over my arm, "now get out of my bed and bring in my future mother-in-law"

I rolled my eyes and gently got up off the bed but not before leaning down to kiss her lips again.

"Is there anything else you desire oh great one?" I joked as I started walking away.

"Not while I'm lay in a hospital bed" she drawled sarcastically.

I'd reached the door when she called me back.

"When are my dad's coming to see me?" she asked.

I froze on the spot, had I heard right?

I raced out of the room to find Rachel's doctor, I told him what she'd just asked and he followed me back to her room.

Her eyes remained shut as he assessed her and reminded her of what had happened, the tears dripped down her cheeks onto her gown.

"It's more scientific than medical" the doctor told us as Rachel eventually fell into a peaceful slumber.

"So her mind is just blocking her father's deaths out?" My mother asked incredulously.

"Basically yes, Sigmund Freud was the one that said the human mind can block out bad memories, it seems he had a fair point. There's no medical explanation for Rachel not remembering that one event, the biggest loss she's experienced. She remembers everything else. The drugs, the beating, she even remembers drinking in a graveyard. Yet she doesn't remember losing her dad's among all of that. She's going to have to readjust again now, it's not going to be easy on her but I don't think it ever was"

We nodded our heads knowingly; it was still a battle either way.

"Thank you doctor" My mom said shaking his hand.

"She's got a tough road ahead of her, we'll let her rest now but over the next few days I think we need to start discussing the plans for when she leaves the hospital"

"She'll be living with us" I told him confidently, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know you love her and want the best for her, Quinn, and I have no doubt that you and your mother will take excellent care of her" he paused, "but her body is going through so much as well as her mind, withdrawal can be really dangerous and she could do with professional help"

"Quinnie, he's right"

I nodded in agreement, I knew she needed rehab.

"Rehab" I said saying the word aloud.

I could've sworn I heard my girl whimper.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe I forgot my own parents were gone" she whispered that night as I kissed her cheek thinking she was sound asleep.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, you know now and-"

"Please stay with me tonight" she said clutching my hand desperately, as if she thought she had to convince me to stay.

I nodded.

"Of course I will, let me go tell the nurse and I'll get her to bring something to help you sleep too" I said stroking her hair before making my way to the door.

"No, no pills or or things being put through my tubes, I'll be fine with you here"

I nodded again; I just knew she slept better with me there.

That night panic and nightmares ruled her body, her breaths came in gasps and her body convulsed, shaking violently against her will.

I pressed her to me tightly as best I could, reassuring her with gentle kisses and quietly singing to try and stop the heartbreaking whimpers that escaped that beautiful mouth.

"Rachel, focus on my voice" I told her trying not to sob as she desperately shrieked out in pain remembering her fathers.

"I'm right here, we're going to get through this, just listen to my voice, and it'll be okay"

I sang Keep Holding On until I was hoarse, my throat hurt and my eyes stung from the tears I'd shed.

After hours and hours she seemed to tire herself out and her body finally relaxed.

A nurse came to check on her and smiled gently at me.

"She's lucky to have you, you know" she told me quietly as she checked Rachel's vitals and did her hourly obs, noting everything down on her clipboard.

"Thank you" I croaked.

"She really loves you too, when you went to get a coffee earlier I heard her telling your mom, but that's just between us girls" she winked before leaving the room again.

I smiled and gently stroked my girl's cheek, I noticed any time I touched her that her heart rate would increase ever so slightly.

Could a machine really show our love like that?

I kept my eyes on it as I ran my hand over her arm, being careful not to wake her.

I ran my thumb across her lower lip and smiled as she exhaled peacefully and the monitor spiked ever so slightly.

I couldn't kiss her and watch the machine at the same time so instead I planted a small kiss to her lips and placed my hand delicately over her chest, my breath caught in my throat.

I was so full of love and adoration for this girl, I had to leave her side to reach for my water and I noted the difference immediately.

Her body went more tense and her breaths were more frantic, as soon as I reached for her hand she relaxed again.

I smiled but it was bittersweet, because I knew soon she'd be without my touch when she was sent to the Ohio Rehabilitation Centre.

We still had another week so I resolved to make it the best.

I shut my eyes and let thoughts of flowers and songs take over my mind, I was struck with an idea and tried to resist the urge to call my mom and wake her up.

At seven thirty I decided she'd be up, I stroked my girl's hair and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to the bathroom"

"Hold it" Rachel half murmured half grumbled, I had to chuckle.

"I'll just be a minute, I promise" I said as I gingerly climbed out of the bed and into the en suite bathroom.

I locked the door and whipped out my cell phone calling my mother.

"Quinnie what is it? Is everything okay?" My mom asked frantically, I couldn't help but smile at her worry for both us girls.

"Everything's fine mom, I just need a favour" I said biting my lip.

"Remember when you and daddy got me that special cheerleading necklace?" I asked quietly.

"From that jeweller that specialized in custom jewellery, yes?"

"I need you to get her to make something for me, well, for Rachel"

I could almost hear my mother smiling.

"You're not thinking of-"

"No" I chuckled; I knew my mom would think I was thinking too far ahead when I wasn't.

"I know Rachel's going to have a tough time without me in rehab so I'd like a special necklace and ring made for her"

"Quinnie, that's lovely, let me get a pen and you tell me what you want" I heard her rustling around in the background.

I proceeded to tell her how I wanted a white gold star and heart joined together and then a simple eternity band for my girl to wear as a promise and commitment ring.

"Absolutely beautiful, sweetheart" my mother told me proudly as I heard her scribbling away.

"I'd like something engraved on the inside of the band" I told her, she paused for my next request.

"Strength and love"

"Rachel has both, especially for you" she told me as I heard her sniff.

"I have to get back to her mom, but I'll see you later okay, love you"

"Love you too; give Rachel a kiss for me"

I crept quietly back into the room and got back into the bed as gently as I could, snuggling my head on my girl's shoulder.

"Quinn?" she breathed.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You smell good"

I chuckled as she sighed and dug her nose into my hair.

"Thank you, baby, and considering you haven't showered in a few days you're still pretty fresh yourself" I teased, squeaking as she prodded my side.

"You're just trying to get me naked" she stated and I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I rolled my eyes, "aren't I always?"

"You have a point, blondie"

"Such a term of endearment"

She poked my stomach and I tapped her nose.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray" she sighed happily.

Hearing it aloud for the first time set my skin on fire and I felt like my heart was going to pop right out of my chest.

"You do?" I breathed as I pulled her impossibly closer.

"Don't act like the heart monitor hasn't been betraying me" she stated rather dramatically, oh yeah old Rachel making another appearance.

I giggled and got her giggling as I tickled her back.

"Good, because I'm rather fond of you too" I winked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Thank you for all the support! And to the review regarding the grammar, I actually missed years of schooling due to illness and being in hospital constantly, also I was bullied from the age of 5 and at 14 I almost succeeded in killing myself so then I didn't attend a real school. So, I'm trying my best but if my word processing program doesn't pick up on a grammatical error then my mind isn't likely to notice unless it's complete and utter gibberish lol. Just thought I should address that point. Thank you all for continuing to read! All the alerts and reviews seriously make my day.**

I spent the next seven days treating Rachel like royalty, she was my queen.

The school knew of the situation so I was given compassionate leave and my mom took my work in to be graded once I finished.

I roped one of the nurses, Meghan, into helping me transform Rachel's room for a date while my girl was having another MRI scan.

The curtains were drawn, the lights were dimmed and I set up a makeshift indoor picnic as best I could.

I took the liberty in finding vegan food in town, only the best for my girl. I even managed to find vegan chocolate brownies, I had a feeling she'd love them.

I taste tested them, they weren't half bad.

Rachel was finally wearing her own clothing instead of the hospital gown so I took it upon myself to dress up a little, a white lace shift dress with ballet flats.

When she was wheeled back into the room her little face lit up and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

I helped her sit down on the blankets and pillows I'd placed around.

"I can't believe you did all this" she smiled before leaning over to kiss me.

I smiled back and hummed against her lips, she slipped her tongue into my mouth and I willed myself to remember where we were.

"Rachel, be careful of your canula" I told her as I noticed her pushing on her hand, my girl was a little dehydrated due to the withdrawal.

"Help me then" she said batting her eyelashes, I groaned before pulling her carefully into my lap.

"Better" she smirked before claiming my lips once again.

She deepened the kiss refusing to let up when I tried to pull away, "need..air" I managed to get out as she pulled away giggling.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I have superior lungs" she stated and I couldn't stop the snort that escaped me.

"Though you have far superior legs as that lovely dress is showing"

I rolled my eyes before patting her thighs lightly.

"Okay, we're both superior. Now let's get you fed"

"I'm not a baby" she pouted, I quirked an eyebrow.

"So you don't want me to feed you?"

"Oh if you must" she declared dramatically before carefully turning herself around leaning against me.

It was an experience watching Rachel eat, watching those lips and her little tongue dipping out to lick them.

_Oh great, Fabray, now you're getting excited just watching the girl eat._

It got to the brownies and I seriously wanted to face palm.

She groaned with appreciation and insisted on sucking every last bit of chocolate from my fingers, even in hospital she was temptation herself.

She looked to me amusedly as she released my finger from her lips with a popping sound.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" I whispered before I could stop myself.

She bit her lip before carefully taking my hand and placing it over her breast.

I blinked before gently stroking the skin on show, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

I groped before I could stop myself and she leaned into my touch.

Getting bolder I put my hand under the bottom of her shirt and moved over her breasts, I'd been so caught up in her eyes and lips that I hadn't even noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

I pursed my lips and quickly swiped my thumb across her nipple, it instantly hardened and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

I felt Rachel's small hands stroking my arms briefly before moving to the top of my dress.

It was when her I felt her hands working the back zipper that I was hit with the realization of where we were.

"We need to stop" I whispered, barely finding the strength to.

She looked to me with a pout at the ready.

"If we don't stop now I'm not going to be able to stop" I told her honestly as I took her hands in mine gently caressing them.

"Then don't stop" she said leaning back in.

I placed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away taking her face in my hands.

"Our first time is not going to be on a hospital floor, Rach"

"The bed?"

I chuckled; my girl was persistent as always.

"No, sweetie. Besides I don't think the staff would appreciate it"

She smirked at me; I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is that your discreet way of saying you expect to be calling out in pleasure?"

I felt a slight blush covering my cheeks.

"It's my way of saying I'm confident in your ability to..drive me wild" I told her as I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Though I am now without my tongue ring" she frowned a little as she said it, they'd taken it out when she came in and the hole had closed over.

"I intend on being the best you'll ever have" she beamed and I giggled.

"You will be, because you're my Rachel" I bit my lip before getting ready to ask something that had been on my mind.

"Does my lack of experience worry you at all?"

She shook her head smiling, "not at all"

"But-"

"Quinn, your kisses and caresses alone are enough to drive me crazy; I'm serious, just looking into your eyes makes me want to make love to you til we can't move"

My breath hitched, she'd said making love.

This Rachel really was something. The old Rachel was shining through again yet the confidence of the badass hadn't waned.

I leant my head against hers, happily.

"I have something to give you, close your eyes" I told her before reaching into the bag behind me pulling out two jewellery boxes.

"Open" I whispered as I placed the boxes in her hands.

Silently she opened the biggest box, the necklace.

There was an audible gasp as she pried it from its casing.

"Quinn this is beautiful" she gushed; I took it from her smiling as I reached around her neck to fasten the clasp.

She reached for the second box and her mouth fell open.

"This, is a promise" I told her, "and a commitment, I hate that we're going to be apart while you go to rehab, and I'm still always going to be here for you. You know I'll visit whenever I can but I need you to remember the love we share"

"And the strength, both together and apart" I said as I showed her the inscription.

A single tear dripped down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I love you" she whispered, "and I promise I'm that I'm going to make you proud"

"I'm proud of you anyw-"

"I'm going to get clean, I'm going to come back to you and your mother and we're going to live normal boring lives" she told me with a smile.

I let images flood my mind. Rachel coming home to a celebratory dinner, Rachel sleeping in my arms, Rachel naked…

"Boring sounds awesome" I sighed contentedly as we lay back against the pillows.

"Aww crap!" she suddenly said, I snapped my head to the side to look at her.

"What?"

She groaned loudly, "open door policy"

**Author Note: Next stop, Rehab! I have no idea what goes on in rehab but I'll do my best as Rachel struggles and tries to get her life back on track. I think I'm going to switch between the girls POV for the next few chapters, I'll be sure to make it clear though. And we may have a little of Angel. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Thank you once again for the continuing love!**

**Sorry this update took a little longer than usual, my mom's back in hospital so it took me a while to get the words from my mind to my laptop.**

The morning of the day Rachel was going to rehab, **she** turned up.

"Unfucking believable" I muttered through clenched teeth as that devil spawn Angel traipsed into the room, tail between her legs.

"Um, hi" she said nervously as she approached the bed.

I could tell from Rachel's body language that she was instantly more uncomfortable than she was before she arrived.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply, I noticed Angel's gaze drop suddenly to something clearly more interesting on the floor.

_Oh yeah Fabray, you've still got it._

"I heard Rach was in here so-"

"So you waited until the day she's getting out to visit" I said as I raised an eyebrow at her, my dislike was clear as daylight.

"You should go" Rachel said softly, looking to the girl slightly apologetically.

Angel sighed, "Look I'm sorry okay? Rach I should've never given you anything or got you involved in my world, you're a sweet kid and I shouldn't have changed that"

"I'm not a child" Rachel sighed, "yes you were wrong offering things to me but it was my own decision to take"

"You were grief stricken, Rach" I pointed out and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I still knew drugs, alcohol and meaningless sex were wrong, I just didn't care anymore"

I sighed as I realized she was right, she'd needed an escape and she'd taken it, it wasn't _really_ Angel's fault.

"Knowing what had happened though" Angel paused, "I shouldn't have taken the chance"

"So why did you?" Both Rachel and I asked in unison, she cracked a slight smile before turning solemn again.

"Because though at my age I should know better than to be involved in this shit, I knew I'd feel better if I knew Rach was getting things from me and not some dodgy dealer that could slip her something that landed her in a ditch somewhere"

I shuddered at the thought; it made me feel violently sick.

"So in some strange misguided way you were sort of looking out for me?" Rachel half questioned half thought aloud.

"Yes" she said sounding relieved.

"Thank you, not really but, yeah" I said as my words failed me.

Angel chuckled lightly.

"I don't expect you to thank me, Quinn. I got her on drugs and slept with her when I was lonely and wanted someone to pass the time with"

My stomach churned at the mention of the latter part of that sentence, Rachel seemed to sense it and she took my hand offering me a smile.

"But I hope you'll understand when I say I feel awful about it, I've never regretted anything this much and believe me I've done some stupid shit"

I offered her a nod; I still wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm really sorry and I know that isn't much but it's all I can offer, if I could turn back the clock I would but at the same time I think you both owe me a thank you"

_Was this bitch serious? _

Rachel looked confused and I looked at the girl like she'd sprouted an extra limb.

"If it weren't for things being so messed up do you think you two would've ever got together?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, she has a point" I admitted as I scrunched up my nose.

My girl nodded, "thank you, Angel"

Angel shrugged, "I know you're going to rehab and I get the feeling blondie doesn't feel so secure when you're on your motorcycle so I was gonna ask if I could have my old bike back?"

"Of course" Rachel agreed, "I definitely can't take the risk of any more head trauma, I've already spent enough time here"

"I'll feel better knowing she's on two legs not two wheels" I joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

My girl tapped my arm playfully and Angel laughed.

"Anyway that's all so I'll leave you guys to it but, I know that rehab bill is gonna be a bitch-"

"Shit! I didn't think of that" Rachel said frowning and biting her lip.

"We've got it covered" I said calmly.

Both girls looked to me incredulously.

"Quinn, there is no way I'm letting your mother-"

"Baby" I began as I brushed her hair away from her face.

"The Glee club have been doing a whole bunch of different fundraising while you've been in here, we can already pay for at least a full month"

I saw my girls eyes fill up.

Angel looked like she felt like the third wheel; I almost smiled because she was.

"If you need any help with money then you know where I am" she told us shyly before leaving the room.

"I've been meaning to ask, where does she get all her money?" I asked hoping I wasn't in for an answer that was going to disgust or horrify me.

"She writes songs under an alias"

I quirked an eyebrow, clearly I'd been expecting a form of prostitution or drug dealing, I almost felt bad.

Almost. _Hey, there was still no excusing the fact that she was the reason my girl was going to rehab._

"Anything I'd listen to?" I asked generally interested, Rachel laughed.

"I wouldn't know, she never told me the alias or any song names"

I looked dumbfounded, I felt puzzled. She noticed.

"Quinn other than the drugs and sex, we really didn't know each other"

I rolled my eyes, "so you had sex but didn't talk?"

"We talked but not about anything really personal, except the time I mentioned you" she said as the cutest blush worked its way to her cheeks.

"You mentioned me?" I asked with a smile.

"I did, that's why that day she picked me up at school she probably looked like she was sizing you up, really she was just checking you out and realizing that you were exactly as beautiful as I'd told her"

I held her face in my hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Rachel Berry, I think I fall a little more in love with you every time you open your mouth"

She beamed back at me.

"I much prefer you saying that than you telling me you want to punch me" she giggled, I chuckled too.

"I was simply keeping up appearances, really I wanted to kiss you and not stop"

"So do it now" she winked.

So I did.

Eventually I had to pull away breathless, I admitted defeat to those superior lungs.

"You're getting better at controlling your breathing" Rachel smirked, I rolled my eyes.

My girl, such a smartass.

"Yeah, yeah" I said sticking my tongue out.

There was a pause as we got lost in a gaze.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she whispered as she swallowed thickly.

I felt a prickling behind my eyes, I was starting to wonder when I'd run out of tears.

I kissed her hands and sighed loudly.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we're going to talk on the phone in between visits and any time you feel anxious or upset or just miss me, you can look at your ring and get through it"

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder; I closed my eyes as I ran my fingers through her luscious locks.

"I'm scared" she admitted in a small voice.

I planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"That's perfectly normal, sweetie. But remember we're a team now-"

"That sounds vaguely familiar" she said amusedly, I was sure she was rolling her eyes.

"We can get through this with each other, Rach"

"Quinn Fabray, what did I ever do to deserve you?" she sighed against my neck, I shuddered at the feel of her warm breath on my skin.

"You fell from heaven and I caught you" I grinned.

She laughed, oh how I'd miss that laugh.

"Cheesy but I'll take it, though I'm not the angel you are"

"You are most definitely not an angel"

We both smirked before I saw sincerity take over my girl's beautiful bruise free face.

"You're my angel, and I love you"

"I love you too, beautiful"

"And I resent the implication that I'm anything but a good girl"

I snorted and smiled even harder when I saw the pout forming.

"Just because I now have a perfectly normal sexual appet-"

I wrapped my arms around her excitedly and squeezed her gently.

"I'm so glad you're babbling again"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: This chapter is in Rachel's POV, the next will be Quinn's. We made it to rehab.**

I regretted agreeing to go to rehab the second we walked through the doors, those big heavy doors designed to keep us there.

Everything was much too white and the smile from the receptionist was so forced that she looked like she was in pain.

I gave her a charming smile thinking _bitch_ the entire time.

A member of staff, Caroline but everyone calls her Caz we were told, met us from the reception area.

I increased my grip on Quinn's hand as we made our way down a long looming corridor.

"It's going to be okay" she murmured as her thumb soothed my trembling hands, though she didn't sound entirely sure herself.

We were shown the communal area where two girls waved at us shyly, I waved back before ducking my head down.

_You don't need to be here. You shouldn't be here. _

"This is your room, Rachel" 'Caz' told me as we reached a row of rooms, she opened the door and I wanted to run.

The room was white, _fucking pure cocaine white._

Quinn and Judy noticed my apprehension and looked to me with concern; there were even bars across the one small window in the room.

_I'd fit through it but those damn bars are over it, where's Puck when you need him?_

"What do you think?" I was asked by Caz.

I gritted my teeth, "am I supposed to be honest or is this where I'm supposed to lie and act like I want to be here and that everything's going to be fucking peachy?"

"Rachel" The Fabrays chided softly.

I couldn't hold back, sure I wanted to get clean but did the place have to be so fucking depressing?

"I'm not trying to be rude, but there are bars across the window! I'm here by choice I don't think I should be made to feel like I'm in jail; I feel trapped enough as it is! And the place is so white; it's as white as what used to disappear up my nose!"

Judy visibly grimaced and Quinn tensed at my side.

Caroline chuckled, she fucking chuckled.

"I can see you're going to be one of our brighter personalities here, Rachel. I understand your resistance, you're a teenager going through a tough time and it's natural. I can't apologize for the décor; it's all policy because many of the girls here aren't here by choice"

I scowled and threw myself down on the single bed that was one of very few pieces of furniture in the room, guess what colour?

"Rachel" Judy said to me as she knelt down beside the bed, I looked to her and knew she could see the fear in my eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Quinnie and I are going to come to see you whenever we can and when we can't we're only a phone call away, we've given Caroline your cell phone for that very purpose"

"I don't want you to go" I whispered choking back a sob as Quinn wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't want to leave you" she murmured into my hair as she placed a soft kiss to it, "I wish we didn't have to do this but you heard the doc, baby, it's too dangerous for you to not be here"

"Right now I'm one hundred percent okay with you wanting to murder Angel" I told my girlfriend causing a chuckle from all three women.

"Is she the one that got you drugs?" Caz asked gently, I nodded.

"She's the one that helped me on my way to being this mess" I stated as my fists clenched.

Caz pulled the chair, white of course, next to the bed as I lay sandwiched between two Fabrays, to say it was a squeeze in a single bed was an understatement but I didn't care.

"You're not a mess; you're letting a person help you, that's possibly the biggest step"

I snorted, "Because withdrawal's a ball"

Quinn opened my fists and started caressing my palms, they were clammy as hell but my girl didn't seem to mind.

"Withdrawal's a bitch; I've been through it myself, sweetheart"

I sat up slightly, narrowing my eyes at Caz.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I was even younger than you. I was thirteen when I went to rehab, the first time"

The three of us fell into silence, this woman looked so together yet she'd been an addict AND been to rehab more than once?

"My dad was abusive and I got in with an older crowd, by the time I was twelve I was drinking every night and popping pills any chance I got. It wasn't until I was nearly 15 and almost overdosed that I realized I needed to, pardon my French, get my shit together"

"How long have you been clean?" Judy asked.

"I was admitted to rehab for the fourth time after getting out of the hospital after having my stomach pumped, so that's almost 16 years to the day" she told us proudly.

"That's amazing" Quinn mused and I felt her run a hand through my hair.

Caz smiled at us, standing to her feet and putting the chair back.

"It's not easy; Rachel, but you've got these two ladies here for you. I can see you have drive and passion, I got that from the little hissy fit you threw, stick to the programme and you'll be out of here in no time"

"See" Judy smiled as she stood too, "you'll be back home with us before you know it"

Quinn gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before getting off the bed.

"I know you two are girlfriends, but I'm sorry to say this today was a one off, when you come to visit patients you have to sit in the visiting room"

I groaned loudly, expressing my disapproval.

"Baby, it's not going to be for too long if you behave" Quinn said offering me a kind smile.

"This is worse than prison" I exclaimed dramatically, throwing my arms in the air and lying back to stare blankly at the ceiling.

Caz quirked an eyebrow amusedly, "how is it worse?"

I wrinkled my nose and looked to them all.

"No conjugal visits"


	18. Chapter 18

**Quinn's POV **

As soon as we were let out of Reception I felt like running back getting my girl and throwing her over my shoulder.

I wanted to get Rachel on the back of a white horse and ride off into the sunset leaving all thoughts of rehab and stress and grief behind, but unfortunately it can never be a fairytale, can it?

My mom and I got in the car and I sat in the passenger seat staring out the window the entire way home, we were apart but I could still feel my girlfriend's tension as well as my own.

The fear in her eyes when we left broke my heart, I'd of done anything to take it away but all I could do was hug her and tell her we'd get through this.

We **will** get through this, but it's not going to be easy.

I had a feeling Rachel might actually cope better than I would; it just didn't feel right watching TV without her babbling or her by my side as we ate dinner.

I got into bed really early and my mother ended up joining me, not saying anything as she wiped away my tears.

"I hate this" I whispered as I covered my face with my hands.

"Me too, I wish Rachel didn't have to go through all of this, it's just so-"

Then the phone rang.

**Rachel's POV**

Three hours I'd been in that place, I'd spent most of that time staring at my ceiling contemplating various escapes, until I realized that with how tight the security was it was hopeless.

I was called to go and eat dinner with the rest of the girls in my 'wing'.

I argued that I was Vegan and wouldn't eat whatever they had to put in front of me, but apparently they'd been made aware of my dietary requirements already.

I frowned and sank into my seat ignoring the people around me, I didn't want to eat dinner with a bunch of strangers, I wanted to be eating with Quinn and Judy chattering none stop and accidentally brushing thighs with my girlfriend.

"I'm not hungry" I told Caz.

"Sorry Rach, you've got to eat otherwise we can't give you your meds" she told me patting my shoulder lightly.

"What are you coming off?" a thin red head to my left asked.

I turned my head to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"What am I not coming off would be a better question" I said and noticed her grimace.

"Tough break, I'm Megan by the way" she said casually as she poked and prodded at the food on her plate.

"And you?" I asked as I toyed with my salad.

"Diet pills" she smirked patting her non existent stomach, I choked back bile at the sight of her ribcage jutting out.

I decided to get out of conversation with her I'd have to start a new one.

I turned to my right and offered a smile to the girl practically inhaling her food.

"I'm Rachel, what's your name?" I said turning on my charm.

"Emily, call me Emz" she stated between bites.

"So, Emz. What are you here for?"

"I don't remember"

She didn't remember? What the hell?

"Emz has been here the longest" Caz stated as she passed back through the room.

Emz was smiling, "I clearly can't get enough of the free food or drugs"

I snorted; at least she had a sense of humour.

"My parents don't visit much any more, when are yours due to make an appearance?"

I tensed in my seat, my chest hurt and everything seemed blurry.

"My dad's are dead" I managed to get out as I felt my bottom lip quiver.

I could feel everyone looking at me and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

There were babbling whispers going on around me and my mind just wasn't blocking out the noise.

"Did you say dads?" Megan said as her eyes grew wide.

I looked to her as I dug my nails into my thighs to fight the tears behind my eyelids.

"Yes, dads, plural"

"I'd take two of my dad over my mom any day" Emz said gently.

Suddenly Megan was chattering right in my ear.

"I can't believe you had two dads, do you think they're in hell because they were fags?"

Before I could stop myself my fist was introducing myself to her face.

The girls started chanting as Caz pulled me away isolating me from everyone else.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"She insulted my dads!"

"It's no excuse to punch a girl in the face"

"I don't give a shit what you deem acceptable, _Caroline_. I'll join my dads in their grave before I let anyone insult them; a black eye is getting off lightly for using the f word"

Caz paused and just looked at me, her expression softened slightly and she nodded understandably.

"Megan was wrong and out of line, but you can't go around punching people"

I sighed, "I didn't even realize I'd done it until I felt my knuckles tingle, that's when I drew my hand back and you were there"

"Do you do that often?" she asked as I let her lead me back to my room.

"Punch people? Sometimes, I think my fists have decided they like making friends with faces"

Caz chuckled at me and shook her head as I walked in and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm going to have to call the Fabrays.."

I grimaced just knowing how the two of them would worry; I didn't want them to have to deal with any more worry especially because of me.

"I don't want to disappoint them.."

"I'll explain what happened and if you get up early I'll let you speak to Quinn before she goes to school"

I looked to her in surprise, was she actually being cool and giving me special treatment?

She chuckled at my expression.

"I know she calms you down and I know it must be difficult being away from her after everything that you've gone through-"

"I already know it's going to be hell trying to sleep" I admitted running a hand anxiously through my hair.

"Would you rather speak to Quinn tonight then?"

I gulped at the thought of my girlfriend's beautiful soothing voice being the last thing I heard before I committed myself to sleep.

I nodded frantically.

"Please"


	19. Chapter 19

**Quinn's POV**

As soon as I heard what had happened my Mom ran off to hide my keys, damn her for actually knowing me so well.

I threatened to walk the ten miles and she sighed.

"Quinnie, it's going to be okay, we'll go see her tomorrow when you're home from school"

I glared at her before sighing and nodding meekly.

I buried myself under my covers and lay thinking about my girl, praying that she wouldn't have a rough night.

My mom walked back into my room with the phone and pulled back my duvet.

"Rachel wants to speak to you; it can only be for a few minutes"

I snatched the phone excitedly and felt much more at ease.

"Baby"

"It's been hours and you have no idea how much I've missed hearing your voice" she chuckled.

I sighed, "I wish you were lying next to me, I hate knowing I can't just hold you close"

I heard her sigh on the other end and it sounded like she was lying down in bed.

"I've never had a nightmare and not had you there to comfort me" she whispered, I could practically feel her choking back a tear.

I scrunched my eyes tightly to stop any water escaping.

"I know, sweetie, and I'd be there if I could. This won't be for long, but I know I won't be sleeping easily tonight either if that means anything"

"Quinn you need to sleep properly, unlike me you have school tomorrow and you need to-"

I chuckled at her babbling, "I love you"

"I love you too" she said and I heard the tears fall.

**Rachel's POV**

I wiped at my eyes furiously and Caz finally left my doorway giving me some privacy.

"Sing to me, please?" I asked Quinn.

"Any requests?"

"Blondie" I joked, "I don't care what you sing, Quinn, your voice is always beautiful"

She didn't comment any further and I heard her take a breath before she started singing to me.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

I smiled to myself at her song choice, I'd noticed in the hospital what an Oasis fan my girl was.

_Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_

I frowned slightly; Rachel Berry was keeping her fire.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

I was smiling again, the way we feel about each other even this early on in our relationship, given our history we're moving a lot faster than most and we have no qualms about that.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_

I started singing along gently, purely out of habit.

_Cause baby', you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

I let her finish the song and I noticed I'd been playing with my ring the whole time, the ring my girl got for me out of love.

"You are my wonderwall" I whispered and I could practically hear her smile.

"I told you I'd save you"

"You're a woman of your word, and I'm a woman of mine. Quinn, you mean the world to me, everything both you and your mother are doing for me means more than I can possibly say. I promise that when I get out of here I'm never voluntarily leaving your side again, and though I can't promise my fists won't make connections with more noses" I paused and heard her chuckle slightly.

"I mean it when I say I'm going to follow the programme and never touch drugs again, and with family and friends like ours, who needs them?"

I heard my girl sniffling a little.

"Baby?" I asked softly.

"I hate that I can't kiss you right now" she murmured and I smiled.

"Rach, I need to take your phone back" Caz said suddenly reappearing almost giving me a heart attack.

"You just almost gave me a coronary, Caz are you trying to send me back to the hospital?" I asked dramatically and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on drama queen, you need to hang up the phone, tell Quinn I said we'll see her tomorrow"

"I don't want to hang up yet" I said pouting; I could imagine the look Quinn would be giving right now.

"Sweetie I'm seeing you tomorrow when I'm done with school"

"I don't get conjugal visits, even prisoners get that and I can't even get some phone sex?" I said raising an eyebrow at Caz who raised one in return.

"Baby, what are you wearing?" I asked in a mischievous tone as I ignored Caz.

"Rachel Berry-"

"Oh don't we both wish you were wearing me"

"Rachel, say bye now" Caz said a little more sternly.

"Just so you know I'm giving you a major smooch when I see you later and if I don't see you in my dreams I shall be very disappointed" I told my girlfriend meaning serious business.

"If you aren't in my dreams and smooching with me later then I'll be very disappointed" she said giggling.

Caz stood glaring at me tapping her foot.

"But I won't be impressed if you make me late to school because I feel the need for a cold shower" she added and I bit my lip.

"I cannot be held responsible for the fact that you find me incredibly sexually app-"

Caz grabbed the phone from my hand and I scowled.

"Hi Quinn, sorry your frustrated girlfriend has got to have her meds and sleep but we'll see you later, bye"

She clicked the phone shut and handed it back to me.

"That was professional" I drawled sarcastically as I pulled myself up off the bed.

She snorted, "sorry to cockblock you, Rach, but I can't treat you any different than I do the others"

I nodded as I gathered my night clothes.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know it's going to be hard, even after talking to Quinn, but has it helped a tiny bit? Cause if it has I have no problem with you having a few minutes on the phone last thing before bed"

I smiled at the thought of my girl, sleepy eyed curled up with her hair fanned out on her pillow.

"Hearing her voice has made me feel less anxious, thanks Caz, you're pretty cool"

She winked at me and smiled.

"So I'm told"


	20. Chapter 20

**Quinn's POV**

I missed my alarm and instead woke to my mom shaking me gently telling me I needed to get up for school.

"Can't I just miss it?" I sighed, she shook her head.

I threw back my covers and just lay there.

"Come on, Quinn, Mr Schu told me there's so much support for Rachel at school that there's a lot of letters and well wishes they want you to take to her later"

That was motivation enough for me; I raced to my bathroom and took the quickest shower I'd ever had.

I let my mother drive me to school, though I think she was just making sure that I actually did go.

Brittany and Santana met me as soon as I was through the doors, both linking their arms with mine, I smiled to them.

They really were good friends.

"How is she doing?" Santana asked as we strolled down the corridors, everyone smiled at us, some were purely sympathetic others were genuine.

"She had her first fight within hours of us leaving" I told them.

"She won, right?" Brittany asked and I nodded.

"The other girl didn't even have time to respond, apparently Rachel's fists like making friends with faces now, her own words"

Both girls chuckled slightly.

"Something to do with her dad's?" Santana asked in a lower voice and I couldn't help but scrunch my face up as I nodded again.

Mr Schu approached us before we could reach the classroom, "Quinn it's good to see you"

I smiled a genuine smile to our caring teacher and choir director.

"Thanks Mr Schu, it's good to see you too"

"I'll let you get to class but once you're done for the day could you come to the choir room? There's a lot of stuff for you to take to Rachel to show her we're all thinking of her" he smiled.

"Sure thing" I said before letting the girls pull me into class.

**Rachel's POV**

I managed the night, it wasn't easy and the nightmares started as soon as my head hit the pillow, but thinking of Quinn really helped.

I focused on her heavenly voice, her beautiful eyes and the gorgeous ring and necklace I was wearing because my girl was so perfect.

I sat up wincing at the tension in my neck; I needed to ask for extra pillows.

I wandered out to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then wandered to find Caz.

I spotted her sitting with that Megan, _spiteful skinny bitch_.

Caz saw me and gestured for me to approach, she was trusting me so I sighed and walked over to them.

Megan's eyes grew wide and I saw her wince slightly, her eye was a lovely shade of purple.

I was about to smile at my handiwork when it hit me, by lashing out I was as bad as _him_.

I tensed as I felt tears forming behind my eyes.

Caz and Megan looked at me in confusion; I bit my lip painfully before sitting down.

"I'm so sorry I did that, Megan" I said genuinely.

She looked shocked.

"No, please don't apologize to me, after what I said I deserved it!"

"What you said was disgusting, and as I said to Caz I'm not in control of my actions when people mention my fathers" I gritted my teeth, "but I need to stop lashing out and inflicting pain on people because I know how it feels"

They paused, obviously waiting for me to elaborate on what I'd said, I sighed.

"My uncle moved in when my dad's died, cut a long story short he's a homophobic bastard who deserves to rot in jail, which is where he is now because he liked to beat me"

I noticed Caz's jaw dropping and realized that obviously she hadn't been given those details, at least some things were left for me to tell.

"Rachel, I'm so- I don't- I'm so sorry" Megan babbled reaching out to pat my hand, I winced slightly at the unexpected contact before relaxing slightly.

I waved my free hand in a motion for her to stop.

"Let's leave the past in the past, and seeing as we're both stuck here I think it would be better if we could get along or agree to stay out of each other's way"

"It's my parents" Megan said suddenly, "that word was used regularly in our household"

I winced, more homophobes.

"I know it's no excuse but I genuinely mean it when I say I'm so so sorry for saying what I did; you won't ever hear anything like it again and I definitely don't want to give you any reason to hit me, you're packing some power your looks are deceptive!"

I managed a smile, "I have been told I'm somewhat of a mighty midget"

_Puck's words._

"I'm proud of you two for working this out, now who's ready for breakfast?" Caz asked.

I opened my mouth ready to make a comment but Caz shut me up.

"And before you go there Rachel, we are well aware of your Vegan dietary needs and Quinn made sure to let us know that she would unleash hell if your meals weren't up to her standards"

I smiled dreamily as I thought of my girlfriend, god I loved that girl.

"Then what are we doing sitting here talking?"

Cut to Quinn's visit –

**Quinn's POV**

Mr Schu hadn't been kidding when he said the students and staff at Mckinley had wanted to show Rachel their support, my mom and I made our way in with just a quarter of the letters and flowers that had been waiting in the choir room for me to collect.

I put one of the boxes down on the table and turned to see my girl racing towards me, I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey you" I breathed into her hair as I sat down with her on my lap.

"Visiting time could not come soon enough, I've been pacing for the last three hours just for something to do" Rachel giggled as she laced her fingers through mine.

My mom just smiled at us letting us have our moment.

"Girls, you have to sit on your own seats" Caz told us sympathetically, Rachel pouted before getting up.

She hugged my mom before sitting down again between us.

"Is that for me?" she asked gesturing to the box; I smiled before opening the lid and handing it to her.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the contents, dozens of letters and notes and get well wishes.

"I picked it up from school today" I told her, "and that's just the first box"

"There's more?" she asked incredulously, I chuckled and nodded.

"Everyone's routing for you, Rachel" my mother smiled proudly.

My girl's eyes brimmed with emotion and I squeezed her hand gently.

"Thank you" she whispered.

My eyes wandered around the room and I noticed a girl with an obvious black eye.

_Must be her that fell victim to my girl's fist, at least she deserved it._

I tensed and went to get up but Rachel noticed and stopped me.

"We've sorted it out, Quinn, and I need to stop punching people"

I nodded my head and leaned in giving her a quick kiss to the cheek, she smiled back at me.

"So was I in your dreams?" she asked, I smiled and nodded.

"That's probably why she was so hard to wake this morning" my mother chuckled.

Rachel smirked and I put my finger to her lips to stop whatever filter less comment was going to come out of her mouth.

"You, sweetheart, haven't given me that smooch we discussed yet"

My mom smiled and politely looked away.

"Hey Caz" Rachel called, "is it against the rules for me to kiss my girlfriend? Even if it is I'm still going to do it, I just thought I'd let you know first so you didn't unexpectedly cockblock us again"

I giggled and Caz rolled her eyes before turning back around with a smile on her face.

"Smooch coming right up" my girl grinned before leaning in.

**Author Note: Thank you for the continued love and support! I think next chapter will be a time leap so we can progress and hopefully get Rachel home asap!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: Sorry it's taking me longer to update, my mom is in hospital, I'm under the weather myself and my ex has a new girlfriend after only a week. But onwards and upwards! Also, I'm not good with law terminology or anything so if any of this is inaccurate then please ignore it for the sake of fiction, lol. Slight fluff alert.**

**Quinn' POV**

It had been a fortnight and Rachel was making slow but steady progress.

The withdrawal was painful to watch her go through and she was sounding more and more tired when we spoke or I visited.

The meds made her slightly less animated, though it didn't stop her going straight for my mouth as soon as she saw me.

She'd been told she was doing great when we went to the hospital for her follow up appointment and she was ecstatic as my mother and I hugged her in delight.

That's why it came as a shock when I got a call from a troubled Caz.

"I know it's late I'm so sorry Quinn, we just don't know what to do" she sighed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'll be there as soon as I can"

I told my mom where I was going before hurriedly grabbing my keys and making the drive to Ohio Rehabilitation Centre in record timing.

I had no idea what was going on but something wasn't right, Caz wouldn't call me without good reason.

I realized as I pushed open the doors to the reception area that I was in my nightwear but I didn't care, my girl needed me and that was all that mattered.

Caz took me through and again like her first day there I was allowed to her room.

I gently pushed open the door and she was sat in the middle of her bed violently rocking back and forth.

"Baby?" I asked gently, she looked to me with those big brown eyes and ran into my arms.

I held her close hearing her sob against my chest as I ran my hands through her hair.

"I'll leave you two alone" Caz whispered shutting the door behind us.

I lay down with her on the bed; she lay with her head still on my chest.

"What's happened?"

"He called" she whispered so softly I barely heard it.

I looked down to see her staring up at me, the fear was so clear in her eyes and it cut like a knife.

_Oh_.

"How on earth?" I gasped, how on earth had that bastard been able to contact her?

Better yet how the fuck did he know where she was?

She sighed and held on to me tighter.

"He told them he wanted to apologize to me and for whatever reason they let him call here" she stated through gritted teeth, I placed a soothing kiss to the top of her head.

"Did he apologize?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head slightly and laughed bitterly.

"Dumb fuckers, oh I'm sorry I beat her to the point where she physically threw up-"

I choked back my bile.

"but I'm suddenly feeling like I should apologize for doing so so I don't end up in hell like her and her queer dead fathers"

I reached for her as she got up off the bed, folding her arms and pacing in the middle of the room.

"Rach, baby, your dad's aren't in hell and you aren't going there either, the only person that will be going to hell is him for all the shit he put you through" I told her as I stood up reaching out for her hand.

She looked blank and took a deep breath, before I could stop her the chair had been thrown against the wall, she let out an angered scream before dropping to her knees in the middle of the room punching hard at the floor.

"Why? Why was he allowed to talk to me? After everything" she sobbed as the tears took over with every punch.

I gently got down on the floor with her, grabbing her fists to stop her.

She looked at me and I knew before it happened that tears were spilling down my face.

"Don't let him beat you again, Rachel" I choked, "he's in jail where he belongs and you're here, with me, rebuilding and fighting back"

"I just, I feel so angry all the time"

"I know, I'm angry too" I said as I pulled her against me, "sometimes I wish I hadn't let you talk me out of murdering him"

She chuckled lowly, "so do I, so do I"

I felt for the ring on her finger and played with it.

"We've got each other, don't forget that. You're doing so well sweetie, I'm so proud of you, and Caz even said to me yesterday that she thinks you'll be leaving here soon-"

"I want to leave now" she stated.

"Rach-"

"Right now, Quinn. I'm serious, I want to come home"

The door opened behind us and we turned to see Caz offering us a small smile.

"I couldn't help but overhear" she said joining us on the floor.

Rachel was visibly ready to argue, Caz held up her hand.

"It's going to take a few phone calls, but if Judy agrees to sign the paper work and okay it for community support workers to visit every day to medicate Rachel and assess her then there's no reason she can't continue treatment at home, the meds we've been giving her have been significantly lowered in dosage so it's a lot safer"

My eyes grew wide and Rachel squeezed my hand excitedly.

"Caz are you for real? If you're fucking with me right now just to get me to calm down I swear I'll-" Rachel began dramatically.

Caz chuckled, "I wouldn't joke with you two about something like this, honestly, I'll call Judy right now" And with that she left the room.

"You're coming home!" I smiled as Rachel threw her arms around my neck, peppering my cheeks with kisses.

"I get to embarrass you in front of your mom, snuggle up to you in your big comfy bed, and you have windows without bars!" she declared dramatically before pushing me back slightly.

She lowered her lips to mine and I closed my eyes once again getting lost in the giddy sensation that came over me every time we kissed.

"And when the time is right" she paused to place a kiss on my collarbone, "I get to make love to you"

I smiled dreamily before latching my lips to hers once again as she giggled.

"Girls, one thing" Caz said arriving back suddenly, had we been kissing for that long?

_We do get a little carried away._

"Judy's going to have to agree to become Rachel's legal guardian because she's not yet 18"

We looked to her and felt like we'd been hosed off.

"Wouldn't that make us –"

"sisters-" I breathed.

"No" Rachel said simply.

I was still shaking my head in disbelief when my mother arrived.

"No, no, never! No"

"Quinnie-" My mom said calmly, "I know you're concerned but-"

"My girlfriend is not becoming my sister!" I exclaimed.

Caz sighed, "it's the only way, girls"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I realized the alternative.

"It's not the _only_ way, actually" I corrected lowering my voice slightly; they all looked to me narrowing their eyes.

"It isn't?" Rachel said in surprise.

My mom smiled and looked to her feet and Caz was stood just waiting for me to elaborate for my girl.

I swallowed thickly, this was awfully soon.

"Quinn, what is it? Tell me?" Rachel said as she gently took my hands in her own.

I could feel myself trembling and I didn't know how to get the words out.

"There is a way around it, but I don't-, we-"

Rachel's eyes grew wide and her eyes fell to her ring, bingo.

"If we were married.." I trailed off, gulping and getting lost in her eyes.

"You're both only seventeen" Caz said softly.

"It's legal with my permission" Judy stated, "Rachel, I meant it when I called you my future daughter-in-law in the hospital but I didn't think this would be happening so soon, you're both so young and you both need to be sure, you can't do this just for the sake of paperwork, people are going to ask questions"

Rachel nodded before running a hand through her hair taking a deep breath.

"I know it's soon, and Quinn and I have only been together a short while, but what I feel for your daughter isn't going to go away in a hurry"

I smiled and wiped a tear away from my face as she bit her lip in concentration, my Rachel was still great at giving speeches.

"I started liking her when I saw her the first day of school; she was different back then, very different to now. Even when she was calling me names-"

I winced and she squeezed my hand gently.

"Or drawing derogatory pictures of me in the school bathroom-"

Caz chuckled and my mother shook her head disapprovingly, I blushed.

"My feelings for her never changed. I went after Finn thinking if I got him out of the way then maybe I could get to Quinn. Sure, I liked him he was nice enough at first, but he was just a cover up. A way of dealing with the feelings I didn't think would ever be reciprocated" she said confidently, giving me that one hundred watt smile.

"Judy, I love your daughter, and I love you. You've become my family and I don't want that to change, but Quinn can't be my sister, whether it's just on paper or not, we're not some kind of freaky hillbillies and we'd get abuse if people knew. If getting married at seventeen is what Quinn wants too then I'll take her as my wife tomorrow, not just so I can get out of here but because I love you and I want to be with your daughter, and you, in our home. You both saved me"

Rachel Berry was back.

I pulled her to me not caring about the smiling women in the room as I kissed her like it was going out of style, this time Rachel was the one pulling back breathlessly.

She looked to me in surprise and amusement, I quirked an eyebrow and smirked cockily.

"Girls" my mother said flatly, we both looked to her looking worried.

She smiled as she pulled the both of us to her.

"You give consent?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around my mom.

"I do, you're both so young but you're so sure about this already and I can see that you two need each other"

"I'm so happy, mom" Rachel beamed excitedly.

"But this does mean we're going to have to have some very serious conversations" My mother stated as she pulled away from the two of us.

"Oh no" I said worryingly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I foresee my door being removed"

My mom laughed, "Well there is that"

"Judy, you realize I can't get her pregnant, right?"


	22. Author Note

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days guys, my pace has really slowed as I'm not doing too good. I meant to get Chapter 22(23 after this note) finished today but between having a general medical health check and doctor's stealing my blood I just haven't had time. I'm going to sleep now (you can tell I'm sick when I sleep before its AM) but by tomorrow the chapter should be up. Thank you guys so much for your continued support with not just this story but everything I have uploaded, it means the world to me and I'll continue to do my best to keep you guys happy! Riley xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note: Thank you all for the well wishes,kindness and support! A girl couldn't ask for better readers :) Just to say,I have no idea about the speeches or readings that are given at any kind of ceremony but I tried my best to think of what I myself would like to hear if I were Rachel or Quinn. **

**Rachel's POV**

"You're what now?" Santana exclaimed as we told her our plans.

"We're getting married" I told her, again, bluntly.

Santana snorted, "Okay, you two can stop fucking with us now"

"San, we're not kidding" Quinn told her as we both held our hands out to show the shocked Latina our matching eternity bands.

"_Mierda_!"

"But you can't get married in Ohio, it's not legal, I checked" Brittany frowned and I looked to Santana in surprise, she merely shrugged.

"That's why Judy is flying with us to New York next weekend"

"So where's our invitation?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Quinn and I looked to each other.

"You two are the only people, besides my mom, that we want there" Quinn explained, "It's only a registry office wedding and we're not forking out for big dresses or anything, but we will be wearing white and we were hoping you two would be our witnesses"

"It's not that I'm not happy for you two, but why the hell are you getting married at seventeen? You haven't even been together that long" Santana said as she drew her legs up beneath her.

"Admittedly, yes, we haven't been a couple for very long, but we're in love which I know you can understand" I said leaving a pause for her to nod, "and if things weren't as they were we probably wouldn't be getting married quite this soon, but if we don't get married then I can't stay with Quinn and her mom"

"Why?" Brittany asked sounding shocked.

"For Rachel to be able to keep receiving treatment outside of a facility my mom has to be her legal guardian, which would make her my sister" Quinn said with a grimace, Santana made a gagging sound.

"Okay, now I'm on the same page"

"Obviously, we can't be sisters, so Quinn had a realization that if her mom was my mother in law everything would be sorted and a lot easier anyway, so that's why we're getting married" I told the two girls as Quinn calmly played with my hair.

"I understand but, fuck, are you guys ready to be a married couple at seventeen? We're still in high school" Santana said gently.

Quinn looked thoughtful before her fingers stopped in my hair.

"It wouldn't matter whether it happened tomorrow or ten years from now, S, because I know it'd happen regardless. And sure, this is a lot quicker than I ever imagined, but I just feel like we're doing the right thing"

"San when are we going to get married?" Brittany asked looking to the Latina lovingly.

Santana smiled at her, "we need to get engaged first, mi amor"

I couldn't help but smile, the girls were really sweet together.

"And when can we be expecting that announcement?" Quinn teased; Santana gave us a look that wordlessly told us it wouldn't be too long.

"We need to go shopping for dresses" Brittany said with a happy sigh, her girlfriend nodded in agreement.

"New York ain't gonna know what's hit them"

Cut to New York-

**Quinn's POV**

"Come to the bathroom with me" Rachel whispered in my ear pulling me from my daydream, I looked to my side to see her giving me a smirk.

"Are you not worn out from last night? You're insatiable" I joked, my mouth went significantly drier as I mentioned the previous night's activities.

Making love with my girl was..there's just no word to describe it. It's _perfect_.

Luckily my mom had chosen to sit a few rows away from all us girls.

"Come on" Rachel said nipping at my ear playfully, "have you never wanted to join the Mile High club?"

Brittany and Santana were suddenly giggling and looking to us as they took their seats in front of us once again.

"Looks like they beat us to it, sweetheart"

Rachel pouted, "bitches"

I chuckled and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, payback.

"After we're married, I'm going to take you back to our hotel and pay Brittana to keep my mother busy for a few hours so I can have you all to myself before we head home, if you're interested" I purred, grinning as I heard her breath shake.

"You're lucky I don't want to get arrested or I'd take you right here" she giggled.

"Don't do that it could cause us all to go blind" Santana piped up jokingly.

"What if **I** wanted to arrest you?" I asked playfully, she turned her head to look up at me and winked.

"Baby, I'd let you do anything you wanted to me"

I shivered and bit my lip; I had no control over the way my body reacted to Rachel.

In a few hours she'd be my wife, all mine.

**Rachel's POV**

Like we'd agreed, we wore white.

Quinn wore a gorgeous white vintage fitted gown and I opted for a flowy white strapless dress, simple but chic.

Santana did Quinn's hair and Brittany did mine, loose locks with flowers threaded throughout.

My breath caught as we saw each other for the first time, I'd of cried if Judy hadn't of beaten me to it.

"You look beautiful" I whispered as we joined hands.

"Don't make me cry" Quinn said shakily before we turned our attention to the man that had agreed to marry us.

"_We're here today to celebrate the union of two hearts, two young women that are ready to pledge their lives to one another. People have many things to say about such partnerships, most of them are too close minded to recognise the love shared by two people; it's no different to the love of others. It's powerful, it's overwhelming and it can conquer the difficulties we go through. Quinn and Rachel are young, but that doesn't mean they don't know in both their hearts and their minds that they want to spend their lives together. I know it means a lot to them to have their friends and Quinn's mother here supporting them on this journey. So if I could have you three ladies come and sign the book to say you've witnessed this partnership"_

Judy made her way forward first, beaming proudly as she signed her name. Brittany and Santana followed as the Hispanic tried her best to hide the fact that she'd gotten a little emotional.

"_It is my great pleasure to now declare Rachel and Quinn legally married, I hope you both live a long and happy life together"_

And just like that, we'd done it. We were married.

Quinn Fabray was my wife.

We looked to each with tears in our eyes before giving in and pressing our lips together sweetly.

"I love you" I breathed as I sniffed.

"I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray"

"You're a Fabray!" Judy told me happily as she hugged us both.

"That name sure is a mouthful" Santana teased as she and Brittany joined us.

"I'm dropping the Barbra, I'm sure Ms Streisand would understand" I smiled and Quinn chuckled as she kept an arm wrapped around my waist.

"So shall we all get going back to the hotel?" Judy asked, "I thought we could all go to din-"

"Actually Judy" Santana began quickly, "I was kind of hoping you could take Brittany and I jewellery shopping"

All eyes fell to her in surprise and she gulped nervously.

"Of course!" Judy exclaimed.

Brittany was stood looking as shocked as we'd ever seen her.

"B?" Santana asked quietly, "how do you feel about coming back here after graduation?"

The taller girl threw her arms around her planting kisses all over her face.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes! We're gonna be wives!"

Quinn and I laughed, they really were adorable.

"We'll have to start having wives club at our house" Judy chuckled, "I know I'm not married any more but you girls keep me young"

"Are you looking for a lady Ms F?" Santana asked with a smirk, Judy went slightly pink.

"Santana will you please not traumatize my mother?" Quinn laughed.

"Hey, Blondie, don't hate on a girl for trying to keep the love in the air! Besides, your mom deserves someone nice too"

"San's right, and Judy has really pretty eyes, you could have anyone" Brittany told her with a smile, again Judy blushed.

"Have you thought about getting back out there, mom?" I asked and Judy smiled.

"I have, and maybe with you girls around I'll get the confidence to"

"Oooh goody!" I began excitedly, "we should set you up with an online dating service, they match you for things like interests and values and sexual compat-"

Quinn's hand covered my mouth gently.

"Mother, do you realize what you've started?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Quinn's POV**

Things were shockingly normal once we were back home in Lima.

And embarrassing as my mother gave us a speech.

"Now obviously girls, you're married now and I know though I don't particularly approve of you doing.._that_ so young, I understand that an open door policy is no longer necessary. I just trust you two to keep it quiet so us all living together doesn't become awkward, is that reasonable?"

"Of course, mom, we'll be on our best behaviour" Rachel told her with a dazzling smile as we lounged together on the couch.

"Thank you" I said smiling too.

She gave us each a kiss to the forehead before shutting herself away in the kitchen humming to herself as she busied herself preparing dinner, Brittany and Santana would be joining us a little later.

"Of course, mom, we'll be on our best behaviour" I mocked earning a playful slap from my wife.

"Do not mock me Fabray or you'll be sleeping on this couch" she told me sticking her tongue out.

"I know for a fact that you wouldn't kick me out of my own bed"

"Oh really?" I quirked an eyebrow.

I tucked her hair behind her ear before letting my warm breath hit, I felt her tremble slightly and I chuckled.

"You wouldn't really kick me out of _our_ bed would you? Cause' if you were up there, and I was down here, we wouldn't be together, and you know what that means" I purred.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

I nipped her ear playfully before whispering, "I wouldn't be able to take care of you, and I'd have to take care of myself instead"

She bit her lip and ran a hand lazily along the side of my thigh.

"You've gotten surprisingly more daring and dirty now we're married" she chuckled, "and I wouldn't pass up watching you do that"

"That can be arranged" I grinned as I motioned for her to get up.

We got to our feet and I headed for the stairs, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right now? Before dinner?" she asked.

"We've got time" I stated.

"Then let's not waste any, _darling_" she smirked grabbing my hand and dragging me to our room.

**Rachel's POV**

Once upstairs I shut the door straight away and wasted no time in pinning her against it, she grinned at me and I stood on my tiptoes, pushing my body against hers and taking her bottom lip between my teeth.

Her hands reached for my ass and she lifted me off the ground with ease, I wrapped my legs around her waist and started sucking on her neck.

"Mmm" she hummed in approval, she sat down on the bed and I pushed her back to straddle her.

She licked her lips and I smirked.

"I thought you wanted to watch me" she said with a chuckle, I trailed my hand down her front and slowly let a single finger pass over the crotch of her jeans, her hips moved slightly.

"I do, baby, but I can't stand by and let you have all the fun"

Without warning she growled and suddenly I was underneath her having my hands pinned above my head.

She smirked and didn't hesitate in yanking my jeans and underwear down to my ankles.

"Eager?" I asked with a giggle, she bit her lip thoughtfully looking down at me.

"I could say the same about you" she cooed as she moved her hand between my legs barely touching me, it didn't stop my breath from hitching.

"Clothes off, now" I ordered roughly as I tugged at her shirt.

"As you wish" she sighed dramatically standing up, slowly and tortuously peeling off each item of clothing.

I could practically see the arousal glistening between her legs, and her scent hit me completely intoxicating me all over again.

"God, I love you so much" I whispered as tears filled my eyes at the sight of my beautiful wife.

She hovered over me again, wiping away my tears and placing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"I love you too, sweetheart, and as much as I love my shirt on you I'd rather see every inch of your beautiful flesh" she smiled as she gently tugged at the bottom of the shirt I was wearing; I lifted my arms for her to pull it off.

"So so beautiful" she said swallowing thickly, "how did I ever get so lucky?"

"That's my line" I pouted and she chuckled.

She ran her hands gently over my body and back up again to brush back my hair.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world" she whispered as her own tears fell.

I reached up to cup her cheek and bring her sweet lips to mine.

"No I am, to be able to even have you in my life" I sniffed, "let alone as my wife, I'm so blessed and every day I'm thankful for you, my angel. You saved me and every single day I wake up to see your beautiful face and I think about how I never want that to change"

"Luckily you never have to worry about that, you're stuck with me, Rachel" she smiled.

I wiped my eyes pulling myself together, we had our moment sure but we'd locked ourselves away for a reason and I'd be damned if I was merely going to let my wife sit around naked.

"Good, because you're stuck with me too. And while I realize we came up here with the intentions of me watching you bring yourself over the edge, I'm afraid I'm feeling rather selfish and would much rather bring you over myself" I said grinning before flipping her onto her back.

She gulped before locking eyes with me, "then take me, I'm all yours"

I groaned as a wave of heat shot straight down my body right to my core.

I started planting kisses all over collarbones before taking her rosy bud in my mouth, rolling the other between my fingers.

"Mmf" she said as I noticed her eyes close, I released the bud with a popping sound as I licked down her abs past her navel pausing to lift her legs slightly.

I licked my lips at the sight of her arousal, it still never failed to amaze me that I was the reason for that glistening slick heat between Quinn's legs.

I looked to her to see her biting her lip, her chest rising and falling as she quivered ever so slightly in anticipation.

"You realize mom's downstairs" I told her.

"Not really my concern at this moment" she dead panned and I chuckled.

"Alrighty then, just try to keep it down?"

She smirked, "why so confident sweetheart?"

I grinned running a finger down her length, I heard her breath catch.

"Because, _sweetie_, I plan on making up for the fact that we didn't get a honeymoon"

Around thirty minutes later both girls were lay entwined in the sheets, smiles adorning their happy slightly sweaty faces.

There was a knock on the door and they hurriedly pulled the sheets tighter around themselves.

Santana snorted at the sight, "oh the smell of sex and sweat in the early evening"

"Sorry love birds but Judy wouldn't risk coming to get you for dinner, which by the way smells fucking mouthwatering and my girl is _hambriento_"

"We'll be right down" Quinn told her with a charming smile.

"Get dressed you nasties, poor Judy" she said shaking her head.

"Why poor Judy?" I asked inquisitively.

"The poor woman has to put up with four horny teenage girls"

"Four?" we asked in unison, 'Brittana' as we'd dubbed them, admittedly spent a lot of time at the house with us but as far as we knew they hadn't gotten up to anything, right?

"Are we missing something?" my dazzling blonde asked narrowing her eyes, Santana walked back out the door laughing.

"San!" she yelled and the Latina stuck her head back around with a devilish grin.

"She may or may not have caught Britt and I renewing our Mile High Club membership on the way home.."

"Poor mom" I stated with a chuckle and Quinn snorted beside me.

"Poor poor mom"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note: You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the continued love and support. I'm sorry it's taking me longer than usual to update, I have so many fanfiction ideas swirling around in my head currently it's hard to contain them all!**

**Quinn's POV**

"You're sure you're ready for this?" I asked Rachel as stood outside the Mckinley doors, she'd been keeping up with her schooling at home but she'd decided that she wanted to return and have the educational side of her life be as normal as possible.

She took my hand in hers and nodded.

"Yes, there's no reason for me to not come to school with my beautiful wife on my arm as we walk through the halls" she smiled, I kissed her cheek sweetly.

"So you have no problem with people knowing we're married?" I asked to be sure, we didn't know what kind of reaction we could illicit.

She looked to our rings before tiptoeing to kiss me on the lips, a silent answer.

With that I pushed open the doors and prepared for whatever our students were ready to throw at us.

We chattered as we made our way to our lockers, ignoring the stares a few people were choosing to give us.

I noticed Rachel had gone quiet and closed my locker door, she had her back pressed against the lockers and had her eyes scrunched shut. I could see that she was breathing deeply.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I gently put my hands on her.

"I'm fine" she stated.

"I'm fine" she repeated a little more confidently.

I quirked an eyebrow, I had no idea what had just happened.

"I saw a slushie for the first time in a while, it caught me off guard" she admitted looking to her feet a little embarrassed, I tilted her chin up and took her face in my hands.

"I'm not going to let anyone do anything to you, Rach, I promise. And Santana won't stand by and watch anything happen either, we're all here for you"

She smiled and her eyes twinkled as she pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you" she whispered and I felt giddy all over again.

"I love you too, now let's get to class we don't want to be late on your first day back!" I said brightly as I led her to our classroom swinging our hands playfully between us.

She chuckled.

"The bad ass in me thinks we'd have a more interesting first period if we spent it in the janitor's closet but seeing as it's my first day back I'll behave"

I rolled my eyes grinning as I pulled her into our first class of the day.

**Rachel's POV**

I was bored. I'd of sooner ditched, especially to get hot and heavy with my wife but Quinn was right, it was my choice to come back and I needed to prove myself.

"Welcome back, Rachel" Mr Schu said with a smile as I took my seat beside Quinn.

"Thanks Mr Schu, it's good to be back" I said honestly as I turned to smile at my adoring wife.

"Is it true you two are like, married now?" an old Cheerio asked from the back of the classroom.

Quinn and I looked to each other before turning to flash our rings.

There were murmurs of congratulations before Mr Schu demanded our attention again.

By lunch pretty much the entire school knew and they seemed pretty okay with the whole thing, though I knew not to get my hopes up, we could still face some backlash.

It was a good job I was still on guard.

It happened when Quinn and I were on our way to our last class of the day; we were both laughing and joking as we collected our books when she approached us, she being the Cheerio that had spoken up in Spanish class. I think her name is Lisa.

"This is all some kind of joke right?" she said standing with her hands on her hips.

"You mean our marriage?" I asked, "no it isn't a joke in the slightest"

She snorted.

"Come on, like Quinn Fabray would date let alone marry Rachel Berry"

I started to get agitated but cooled off slightly when Quinn slipped her hand into mine.

"Lisa, not that it's any of your business, but I love Rachel and she's my wife" she told her coolly.

Lisa shook her head before becoming vicious.

"I guess this is what happens when you have two dads, even if they are dead"

I felt like the wind had been punched out of me, I could feel myself getting hot and I clenched my fists as I saw red.

Before I knew what was happening Quinn slammed Lisa up against the locker and used her arm to pin her across the throat.

"Let go of me Fabray" she choked out as Quinn pushed harder, the girl was going pink in the face.

"You do not speak to my wife that way and get away with it" she snarled, I was slightly scared but mostly turned on by the aggressive display.

"I don't care who you think you are, _Lisa_" she spat, "you have no right to speak about anyone's family, especially those that are unfortunately no longer with us"

"I can say –gasp- whatever I –gasp- like"

I placed a hand on my wife's tensed body, "Quinn let her go" I was growing scared as the girl's eyes grew wider and wider.

Suddenly Santana was pulling Quinn away, it took both her and Brittany to hold her back as she lunged for a very shocked Lisa who was rooted to the spot.

"Let me at her, she can't get away with this!" she exclaimed, she struggled against the hold before giving up with a frustrated sigh.

Brittany kept a hold of her while Santana moved towards Lisa.

"You're lucky I don't want my girl getting her ass thrown out of school otherwise I'd gladly of helped her mess you up" she stated fiercely.

Lisa went to walk away when Santana grabbed her by the collar, not too roughly but still firmly to show she meant business.

"I'm serious Davies, I've got my eye on you. The tiniest step out of line-"

"And I'll kill you" Quinn growled and my mouth went dry.

"Fuck you up so much you'll wish you were dead" the Latina finished coldly.

"Apologize to Rachel" Brittany demanded sharply, sounding very unlike the blonde sweetheart she was, her fierce side only showed during times such as these.

Lisa didn't say anything for a while and Santana was preparing to deliver a prize bitch slap to the girl's still pink face.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Sorry didn't get that, speak up" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" she repeated, and by the look on her face she meant it.

Naturally she could've just been saying it to escape the wrath of my wife and close friends but still, I'd take it so she could get out of my sight.

Suddenly Principal Figgins was right beside us.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" he asked in that grating monotone, we all looked to Lisa who gulped.

"No sir" she said with a weak smile, "we're just going to class"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note: This chapter is just in Quinn's POV. Also it's short; I promise I'll write a longer chapter next time. I apologize for my brain and update speed, I have so many fanfiction ideas at the moment I'm trying to get them all out somehow but there isn't enough time in the world lol.**

I knew I was in trouble the minute we got in the car for the ride home, Rachel hadn't been talking to me much throughout our last few classes.

"Hey" I said gently as I reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, "what's wrong?"

"I'm mad at you" she stated as she looked at me, her words were firm but her gaze was gentle.

"Why?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

She sighed before slipping a hand into mine.

"Okay I'm not mad I'm worried, sweetheart. Though seeing you defend both my and my fathers honour was incredibly sexy and I debated convincing you to cut the rest of the day with me, you got angrier than I've ever seen you, Quinn" she paused seeing me grit my teeth at mention of the incident.

"Of course I did, Rachel what she said was-"

"Disgusting and unforgiveable, I know" she said holding her hands up. "And a while ago I'd of probably hospitalized her myself or at the very least gave her a reason to get another nose job, but you know why I didn't? Because you were by my side and I'm trying not to lash out anymore"

"So..what, you expected me to let her get away with saying it?" I asked quirking an eyebrow, we were married surely she had more faith in me.

She snorted and shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course not honey! I know you're no Santana but I figured you'd maybe get out the claws or maybe even deliver a bitch slap, you know bring out the old ice queen mode"

I looked elsewhere as she mentioned my former self; I still couldn't believe that I'd been that person.

"I wasn't expecting what happened, I don't think you were either" she said softly as her thumb traced circles on the back of my hand.

I swallowed thickly, understatement of the century.

"I don't know what came over me" I admitted in a whisper.

"I snapped, Rach. She made me so angry I felt like there was nothing but rage flowing through my veins, I didn't mean to get so carried away.."

Rachel shushed me soothingly as I started to cry.

"I could feel her shaking as I held her in place" I sniffed, "her face, oh god, I could've killed her"

"That's why we need to come up with something to stop us getting so angry when things like that happen" Rachel stated as she ran a hand through my hair.

"Still not changed your mind on the conjugal visits?" I chuckled as my tears started to dissipate.

She smiled at me, that big smile only reserved for me.

"Nope, I need you here with me, always"

I kissed her gently before sighing happily.

"That's the plan. So, what can we do to stop anything like that happening again?"

Rachel looked thoughtful and I prepared myself for the babble that was bound to escape my darling wife's mouth.

"Hmm, that is a tough one. I noticed earlier that your anger seemed to simmer ever so slightly when I touched you so maybe if we're in a situation like that again we hold each other or touch in some way to try and calm one another down"

I smiled; it was true as soon as I felt her hand on my back it was like a blast of cool somewhat settled the hot rage flooding through me.

"It is true we do seem to have a calming effect on each other, especially when we touch. But what if we're apart?" I asked chewing on my bottom lip.

"Hope Santana and Brittany are around to physically restrain us" she joked and I rolled my eyes, though it was definitely a plus having those two around.

"On a more serious note, if we are apart then we look to our rings and pray for the strength to not rip people's heads off"

"Yeah" I said casually, "why exert ourselves when we've got Santana to do it for us?"

My wife laughed and shook her head though she knew I made a point.

"I love you" I said planting a kiss to her hand before buckling myself into my seat watching her do the same.

"I love you too" she smiled; "now I know this doesn't really qualify as a fight buuuuut" she said drawing the word out.

I quirked an eyebrow amusedly, "but?"

"We can still go home and have hot angry make up sex, right?"

I licked my lips and grinned from ear to ear.

"You bet, Mom's out til' six"


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! This is the final chapter I'm afraid, there's a time jump just so you can see where the girls ended up. **

**Quinn's POV**

We both flopped back on the bed sweaty and happy after round, well, quite frankly I'd lost count after hearing her give my name new meaning the third time.

"I think we broke our record" Rachel said as she turned to me with a big grin, I rolled my eyes but smiled too.

"Gotta love being a woman" I joked as I absentmindedly ran my hand through my wife's beautiful thick locks.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as I got that familiar far away look in my eyes.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you" I said as I placed a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled against me.

"You're my angel, you know that?" she whispered, I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say it"

"You seem to enjoy the sound of your name too" she smirked looking up at me.

I shrugged my shoulders pretending to be nonchalant earning a playful smack on the arm.

"Fine if you must know my name sounds heavenly coming from your lips so much so that I've considered banning other people from calling me by it"

She giggled at my dramatic statement, mission accomplished.

"We're _so_ married"

"I know, aren't we disgusting?" I teased sticking out my tongue.

**Sometime After Graduation **

"Hey baby, how're the rehearsals going?" Quinn said as she wandered around picking up a few things that she and Rachel needed for their apartment.

After they'd graduated, with the help of Judy, they'd managed to get a great deal on a nice little apartment situated perfectly between both of the colleges they'd been accepted to.

Rachel was of course at Julliard and Quinn was at Barnard studying Psychology.

"Tiring but wonderful as always, what are you doing sweetie?"

Quinn smiled picking up a nice simple lamp that would go well with the décor of their living room; their other lamp had broken after falling off the table when the girls got a little carried away.

"Just found a replacement lamp for the living room"

Rachel chuckled, "hopefully unbreakable"

"I guess we'll find out" Quinn grinned even though her wife couldn't see it, "what time do you finish today? I was thinking I could make us a nice Moussaka with double chocolate mousse for dessert"

The brunette practically groaned at the thought, Quinn was rather gifted in the kitchen which was unfortunately less than could be said of Rachel, but she was improving.

"I don't know what time we'll finish up, baby" she sighed, "sorry, but hey you should call up and see what Brittana are doing"

Quinn frowned slightly; sometimes Rachel's schedule was a little fuller than she liked but she accepted that she knew she'd have to deal with the fact that her wife was a future Broadway star.

"Okay then beautiful, I'll just see you when you get home then"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Quinn made her purchases and made her way home, at first travelling in the city had been incredibly scary for the blonde but now she just embraced it.

She opened the door to their apartment and her face lit up as she saw Rachel perched on the back of the couch smiling back at her.

"Surprise" she said smiling before placing a sweet kiss to Quinn's lips.

"Rachel Berry Fabray are you playing hooky from your rehearsals?" Quinn teased standing with her hands on her hips.

"Nope, we finished early today so I thought I'd take the time to cook for you"

"Bless you baby, you're the sweetest"

"I know" Rachel said grinning, "Britt and San are going to join us later, oh by the way mom called, I told her we'd try to Skype with her at the weekend"

The girls ate the dinner Rachel had made, it was far from perfect but Quinn liked it regardless.

A few hours later Brittany and Santana arrived loudly making their presence known as they knocked on their door.

"I swear we should just give you two a key" Quinn laughed as she let them in; Brittany quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde giving her a hug that only she could give.

Santana laughed. "I wouldn't do that, Q"

"San's got a point, baby. Knowing these two they'd break more than just a lamp if they were given free reign around here"

Brittany grinned, "We knocked our shelving down last week"

Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes but laughed all the same.

Brittany was at Julliard, with Rachel, in their dance program and Santana was at Columbia studying Journalism.

They'd gotten married a fortnight after moving to the Big Apple, in the same place that Quinn and Rachel had wed.

Money wasn't exactly pouring from their pockets but it didn't matter, because they were all happy, and they had each other.

**FIN.**


End file.
